


Mystic Spires Blue

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Infidelity, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Frank Sage Longbottom is just the most adorable baby, Infidelity, It seems Neville has a son, Neville does not remember, Not Between Main Pairing, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Neville Longbottom, Protective Neville Longbottom, Secret Baby, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: Neville's life changed from one moment to another...Just a few moments ago he was an Auror with a passion for Herbology, now he's holding a baby on his arms...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Justin Finch-Fletchley/Padma Patil, Lavender Brown/Seamus Finnigan, Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones/Anthony Goldstein, Theodore Nott/Dean Thomas
Comments: 145
Kudos: 87





	1. Saturday, November 26, 2005

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panevillains](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Panevillains).



> Hi!  
> All this started because Pansy and Neville deserve love. So much more love than they have.  
> And what did Mariana(aka me) decided to write?  
> A secret baby trope story with plenty of angst and confusion...
> 
> Dedicated to my Panevillains!  
> Thank you for all the support <3
> 
> I promise a HEA!

There was a knock on the Greenhouse window, Neville looked up and saw no one, so he kept working on his Pritcher’s Porritch. It was only when he heard crying that he looked up from his workbench and rushed outside. And what he saw, what he saw took his breath away.

Inside a rattan bassinet with a warming charm, wrapped in soft blankets was a baby, just a few months old. The baby was crying, raising his little arms up, almost begging to be held. Besides the little crib, there was a vase with a growing blue sage. 

“I’m sorry, little fellow, my hands are dirty… let’s bring you inside so I can wash them.” He said wrapping his arms around the bassinet and moving it inside the warm greenhouse. “Why would anyone leave a baby out like this?” Neville asked himself as he rushed to get his hands and face cleaned, and his apron discarded to pick the wailing baby.

As soon as he picked him up, the sobbing stop and bright blue eyes looked up at him, still veiled through tears. “Hello, and who are you, little fellow?” And it was then that Neville noticed the letter, stuffed between the blankets, _N. Longbottom_ wrote on the front of the envelope.

* * *

_Dear Longbottom (or maybe Dear Neville is more indicated now that we have a son)_

_This is Frank, Frank Sage B. P. Longbottom, I named him after your father, even if I did not communicate with you through all these months, I thought this would be something you would want and deserved._

_He was born on a Friday, 22nd July 2005, it was a new moon when he arrived a little after 8 pm. Just a week before your birthday, I found out later. I wonder if you would have enjoyed knowing your son had been born._

_So meet your son, this was not the ideal solution, it was not what I wanted for myself, for him or for you, but my time was running short, my hourglass was coming to an end and with it my time with my son._

_I never thought a baby, my baby, our baby, would bring so much joy to my life, but life is more than happiness and little accomplishments, it’s duty and honour as I am constantly recalled. So, unfortunately, I must part ways from my growing Sage._

_I don’t know of anyone better to raise him than you, his father. I know this must be a surprise for you, I’m sorry, but there was no one else I could see raise our son in my place. I assume you are not prepared, I wasn’t either, but this boy, from the moment I felt him move inside me, made me want to do more and be better. And the only way I have to do that is by leaving him._

_I hope one day, and I hope that day is not as far away as I fear, I will see my growing Sage again and I hope I will be able to apologize to you in person, but for now, for now, this letter must be enough._

_I’m so sorry, Neville, so sorry. I wish I could explain more but this is the safest option for the three of us. I can only pray to all the Founders, Merlin, and Morgana themselves, that one day I will be able to hug my baby again and that he will not hate me. For this was all I could do._

_Do not search for me, do not even think about me, just love him, our little Frankie Sage._

_I hope he grows to be like you, compassionate, fierce, reliable, loving… and that all my cowardice be crushed and disappears beneath that. Just want for him to be happy and healthy, and I will be okay, knowing you will raise him like that._

_with all my love_

_Sage’s mother_

* * *

Neville was too shocked, he had to sit down, otherwise, he would end up falling and hurt the baby, not the baby, his son. Frank, little Frank. The infant had snuggled into his chest and was now laying there, cornflower blue eyes looking around the greenhouse.

Without even thinking, Neville raised his index finger to touch the little chubby chin, that Frank had, and his finger was quickly wrapped by a tiny hand. “Frank Sage B.P. Longbottom, I don’t want you to think I’m a rotten man, I hope your mother, who -” 

Neville stopped, he was not about to tell his son that he had no idea who his mother was, he could not, he would not. “I’m sorry, I missed so much, Frankie, I’m sorry. I wish I knew you had been born. I wish I knew you had been conceived. I wish I could have been there every step of the way.” And there was a tear, sliding down his right cheek that fell in his son’s forehead. Neville quickly kissed it away. “Let’s get inside, we can explore the greenhouses any other time.” 

Less than one hour later, Draco Malfoy, in his healer robes, with drawings of dragons in all shapes and colours, magically charmed to move around, had arrived. “Longbottom, please tell me you were not babysitting again and one of the children touched one of your dangerous pl-” Draco stopped as Neville Longbottom paced around the drawing-room, a baby in his arms. Hermione Granger was sitting on a chair by the dining table, multiple pieces of parchment and open books surrounding her. 

“You took your time. What if it was an emergency?” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Neville had invited her once he started to freak out. He did not have a nursery, he did not have stuffed toys, the house was not baby-proofed, he had no idea how to care for a baby that small. And so, he called the one person who he knew would be able to help him organize or do a checklist at least.

“It was never stated in the Patronus that it was an emergency,” Malfoy stated.

“Well, if it was not an emergency, we would have sent an owl instead of a Patronus.” 

“Who in their right mind thought letting you two babysit a child was the safest option?” Draco asked instead. “What happened?”

Hermione just pointed to a letter opened on the small coffee table. Draco picked it up and visibly paled. He swallowed before looking at Neville. “I assume you want a diagnostic charm to assure your paternity.” 

“Oh,” Neville blushed, looking down at the sleeping baby. Not once he had thought about the chance that someone was playing with him, that Frank could not be his son.

Draco summoned two vials from his healer bag and walked to Neville. “I will just need a drop of blood from each of you.” 

Neville held on the baby tightened. “Is there not another way? To do it without hurting him?” he asked

“It won’t hurt the baby,” Draco assured, already performing a painless charm on the little boy's foot, and taking a drop of blood. “see, he did not even stir,” Malfoy added, gently placing a bandage with a cushioning charm on the little left foot and covering it with the knitted sock once again. 

Malfoy named the vial before asking Longbottom for a finger and taking a drop of his blood as well, no painless charm that time. Then he walked to the table, on the opposite side of Hermione. “If you would be kind enough to give me some space to work, I would be very grateful.”

Eyes still focused on the book in front of her, Hermione wandlessly closed all the other parenting books and piled them on the floor beside her. But then she closed even that one to observe how Malfoy worked. The magical signatures appeared from the diagnostic. “It’s a match. He is your son.” 

Neville nodded with a smile. “And the mother? Can you find out from that charm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> What did you think?
> 
> I know you all must be confused, but it's only chapter one!  
> All will be explained (in time)
> 
> 😊 Thank you for reading 😊


	2. Saturday, November 26, 2005 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville becomes very protective of his son...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ Sorry for the cliffhanger on the last chapter ❤️

“Only if I have a drop of blood to compare to. Do you have that lying around? Blood from the women you have shagged?” He asked, and the tone Draco used brought Neville memories from their years at Hogwarts and Malfoy’s hostility.

“Draco.” Hermione said, and although he could only see the back of her head, he was sure it was not a pleasing look she was sending to healer. “I wonder how you have patients and clients who request you personally with those bedside manners.”

Neville shook his head “Will you make sure Frank is a healthy baby?”

Draco kept his professional posture. “Of course, it is my job after all. Please lead the way to a bed so the infant can be comfortable while I perform the diagnostics.” 

The short climb of the stair to the upper floor brought many doubts to Neville. His grandmother had moved away a few years after the war to live somewhere with more sun and less rain, so her joints did not hurt so badly. So, he was alone. Longbottom estate was not grand, but it was large enough. He wondered if he should have a room for Frank, but instead, he brought the baby to his own room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Longbottom, I know it’s not the easiest request, but you need to relax. I’m certain the baby is healthy, that’s not the reason why they left it at your door,” he said. “Now lay the baby on the bed so I can perform the charms without your magic interfering.”

Neville nodded and did as he was ordered. He looked at the baby, maybe a little over three months old, trying to make the mathematics on his head to when he was conceived. Neville was not truly known for going around town fucking woman right and left, he could count by his fingers the number of women he had made love to. And it was not like they would hide a pregnancy from him, and he was always careful. _Wasn’t he?_

“A healthy four months old,” Draco announced. Neville looked at the baby, captivated by the moving figures on Draco robes. “The milestones I could observe are all checked. Healthy and well developed.”

“Why do you think his mother left him? And why now? If he’s healthy and developing well mentally and physically?” Neville could not stop himself from asking. He had read the letter, something about duty and honour, but he could not truly understand.

“I… I don’t know if I can answer that. I might assume he could have stopped breastfeeding… But this is pure speculation.” he said as Frank grabbed his finger, bringing it to his mouth. “Do you have a pacifier or a teething toy?”

“Do… Can you find out when he was conceived?” Neville asked, “He seems so comfortable with you.” It was always strange to see Draco with children.

“Babies and children are strangely comfortable around me, that’s how I was almost forced into paediatric healing.” he explained “my resident healer used to tell me, it was probably the aristocratic posture, just made the children want to laugh or behave. You can pick him up again. It’s for the best if you keep holding him to your chest so he can bond better with you.”

Neville nodded, quickly picking the infant, and holding him to his chest. _Feeling like he belonged there, had always belonged there_. “He seems so very well behaved…” 

Draco nodded “And to answer your question, if he were born to term, he would have been conceived at the end of October or beginning of November last year.” he explained “A little more than a year ago.” Neville nodded; his hazel eyes glued to Frank's blue ones. “Why is Granger in your living room? She’s not exactly what I would call motherly, to help take care of your son...” Draco said “If it was support you needed, maybe Weasley or Finnegan were better choices…”

“I obviously panicked, when I babysit the parents just gave me a bag filled with all I could possibly need. This baby… I don’t know what I could possibly need to buy or change around the house to care for a baby more than a few hours.”

“So, you called Granger? Hermione Granger? When you have… a friend of a friend whose work is care for infants and children? And close friends who have children?” Draco asked.

“You know Hermione is the most organized person I have ever met. She came with a list. And she’s making more lists, she seems to have it under control.” he clarified. “I would be very grateful if you would look at her list, to add whatever you think it’s necessary!”

“Obviously!” he said, and with that summoned a little notebook and a pen from his pockets and started to take some notes.

“Is that… a muggle pen?” Neville asked.

“Yes, children always try to stroke the feathers of the quill, and it’s not hygienic.” Draco explained “This is easier to clean when it gets covered in infant saliva.”

“And where did you get one?”

“Granger got me some as a joke, I think. But they’re quite useful.” And with that he left the room. 

Neville enjoyed the little moment alone with his child. “Hi, Frankie, do you sleep through the night? or not yet? you are so quiet, looking at me with those eyes… Are you hungry?” he asked “Shall I evanesco your diaper? Or is it one of those fancy expensive charmed diapers whose contents vanish?” Neville raised his hand to stroke the dark blond hair when the little baby took hold of his hand. 

“Hi! Hey! Hello! Do you like when Daddy talks to you? Did your mommy used to talk with you as well? Did she use silly voices? I’m not very good at that, Lily says I’m terrible at doing the voices.” he chuckled and kissed the baby’s forehead.

Neville climbed down the stairs expecting a full-blown argument between Hermione and Malfoy, but they were having a civil exchange about the quality of baby magical baby formula or muggle baby formula. 

“Hi, Nev and Frankie!” Hermione said “I finished the list and Malfoy confirmed that it was well done. I can go to Diagon Alley and try to buy some elements of the list… and I will go to the muggle pharmacy and get the baby formula.”

“Did you check what was inside the baby bag?”

“Baby bag? What baby bag? There was a bassinet and a vase… but not a baby bag.”

“Are you sure?” Malfoy asked, his pale eyebrows raising. “Where did you find the baby?”

“Just by the entry of the greenhouse! I think I would have noticed if there was a bag. There was no bag!” He repeated.

Malfoy nodded and went outside, coming back with a large blue baby bag. “There’s a feather light charm on this, so maybe we will be able to cross half of the elements on our list, Granger.” And Neville could not understand how he had missed the blue bag.

Hermione opened the bag “It has an undetectable extension charm!” she said excitedly, getting her whole arm inside it. “Oh, I think this is a full crib!” 

“Are you planning to set up a room as a nursery?” Draco asked.

Neville shook his head. “I thought it would be safer if he stayed in my room… Is that okay?”

Draco nodded. “As I said… if you’re planning to keep Frank, bonding is important, so him sleeping in your quarters would be wise.” and he turned to Granger “don’t you dare start the argument about parent-child independence and autonomy, Sa.. Frank might be 4 months, but emotionally with Neville it’s a newborn!”

“I was just going to say, it would be wiser if some of the plants Neville has would be moved out of the room.” she said, raising her hands.

“If I’m planning to keep him?” Neville took a step back, holding the baby closer to his chest, arms wrapped protectively around it, like a shield. “Why… why… how would I not keep him? He’s my son!” And a sentence that had started quiet as snow, ended has a hailstorm. “I’m not abandoning him, Malfoy. Never! It’s my child.”

Draco nodded “Of course… I did not mean that you would…” he sighed “I have a few more scheduled patients; I will be back later. If that’s okay?”

Neville nodded. “Thank you, Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am loving writing it❤️


	3. Thursday, December 1st, 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville finally tells Augusta Longbottom that she is a great grandmother...

The first few days were troubling, taking care of a baby was not an easy task, not that he thought would be. Neville was grateful for his sabbatical from the DMLE that had started in August. He thanked all Founders, Merlin, and Morgana themselves, Dumbledore, and McGonagall, caring for a child was exhausting. 

Whoever the baby mother was, she had brought anything that Neville could need to take care of Frank. Crib, clothes, toys… The only thing that was missing was parenting books. And Hermione had been scandalized by the thought and promptly left him the ones she had brought to make research. Neville was not halfway through the first.

When he was not taking care of Frank, because he was asleep. Neville was asleep as well. It was all so new, that he rather enjoyed just watching him. Bonding with him. It was like Frank had been made to fit in his arms. And in a certain way he had.

He had delayed telling Augusta Longbottom about Frank, scared about her reaction but it had been 5 days and he needed to tell her. She was his granny after all. Telling her she was now a great grandmother and how she would take the news.

Sitting in front of the fireplace, the Moses basket beside him with a sleeping baby inside, hidden from view. He took a deep breath as the Floo image-focused and his Augusta appeared.

“Hello, Gammy, how are you feeling?”

“Neville… Did something happen?” she asked “You have not called me Gammy in a long time. The last time it was at the end of the fifth year, to tell me your father’s wand had been broken in a duel.” 

“How are you enjoying Portugal?” he inquired instead.

“It’s wonderful. You promised you would come to visit me during your sabbatical and you have not come yet. It’s December, Neville.”

“Oh, yes, that was also why I was calling. I know I promised, but something came up… and it will be harder for me to go.”

“Nonsense, boy. You can have a portkey made and only stay for a couple of hours.” Augusta said’

“No, no, it’s not that…” he takes a deep breath. “I can’t go because it’s not safe for children under five to travel by portkey.”

“Were you hit by a Confundus Hex, boy?” she watched him through the flames like he had gone crazy. “You’re 26! Of course, you can travel by portkey. You are not a toddler, anymore, who cannot keep holding an object, Neville.”

“I know, I know, Gammy. It’s not -”

“Maybe I should come back, obviously you’re not doing very well alone in the estate by yourself, with only plants surrounding you!”

“Gran, I’m not-”

“You should owl Harry and say you’re ready to come back to the Auror Office! This sabbatical has not been good for you, obviously.”

“Grandma, please, just listen-”

“You are a wonderful Auror, Neville, of course, you are, both your parents were valuable members of the Auror Office.”

“Grandmother!” he said more loudly, and that made her stop talking and just look at him. 

Neville took a deep breath and stretched to pick the sleeping infant from the rattan cot. Frank stirred on his arms but remained peacefully sleeping. 

“Grandmother, I present to you Frank Sage Longbottom, my son, and your great-grandson.” 

Augusta Longbottom was shocked, her mouth dropped open in a way that she would have scolded herself for being unladylike. 

“Gammy?” Neville asked after long seconds in silence.

“I was there for your birthday, four months ago, and you never mentioned you would be a father.” She whispered. “I was just there in July, Neville. How is it possible?”

Neville looked down at the baby on his arms. “Well, at the time I didn’t know, grandmother. I only found out a few days ago,” he said with a smile. The new father had absolutely fallen for his son. He would do everything for him. 

“Neville Longbottom!” His grandmother's voice woke him from his daydreaming. “I did not raise you to go around town and put your pillicok in every purse that a lady would open to you. You did not know? What do you mean you did not know? You get a young woman pregnant and you don’t know until she comes and shows you the baby? Are you not careful? Do you not keep in touch? I do not tolerate this kind of behaviour, Neville Longbottom!”

Her voice was loud enough that it woke little Frank from his slumber, and the infant started crying. 

“I… don’t leave, grandmother. I will come back in a bit…” he said getting up “Frank falls asleep better if he’s rocked while -”

“Pacing around a room,” August said, ethereally, as if she spoke a little higher someone or something would disappear. 

Neville came back with a much calmer baby, he had summoned a bottle and fed it while taking his place by the fireplace again. 

“He has settled down… Probably just hungry.” Neville said. “How did you know he liked when I paced around the room?”

“I apologize... Your father was the same, the only way he would fall asleep was if someone were walking around while holding him,” she explained. “I should not have yelled at you while the child was in the room. I should have waited for the mother to arrive and give us some privacy.”

“I don’t think we would have that chance, Grandma...” he took a deep breath “I don’t have any clue who the mother is.”

Augusta made a displeased sound, her eyes furious looking at him. And Neville was sure that if she were in Britain, she would have hexed him. They remained in silence for a few minutes. The Gryffindor man was not willing to upset her more with his words. “Then how can you know he is your child?”

“A test was performed; he is my son. And I am taking care of him. Trying to recoup all the lost months.”

“You are alone? Taking care of a baby?” she asked, “Is that what you’re telling me?”

Neville nodded, looking down, sad, embarrassed, guilty, but as soon as he saw cornflower blue eyes twinkling at him, he could not stop himself from smiling.

“What happened to that blonde girl I met on your birthday? Did she leave when the baby arrived?”

“No, no, Gran.” he assured “Hannah and I broke up a few days after my birthday party actually. We were only together for two months, less than that… but it was evident that we were not compatible.”

“Good, she did seem a little too cheerful for my taste.” she said, “She is not the baby’s momma, are you sure?”

Neville nodded “Frank was born in July, so he was conceived in October or November. I was not with Hannah around that time.”

“So, you are alone taking care of a child?” she asked. Again.

Neville nodded “Yes, his mother left a bag with almost everything necessary to raise a child… it was like a full nursery room.” 

“I must go to the Portuguese ministry tomorrow, then,” she whispered, mumbling to her buttons.

“Why, Gran?”

“Well, for a portkey, boy, of course…”

“No, Gran. No! You enjoy your retirement. You raised me already, you don’t need to raise my son, I’m here to raise him by myself.”

“But you are so young… raising a child is no easy task, boy. And alone is much harder…”

“As you said, I’m 26. It’s not easy, I know, but I’m not alone. I have my friends one Patronus away. And some of them have raised children.”

“I still think I should-”

“No, Gran, truly! Enjoy your temperate climate. If I need you, I will let you know.”

Gran nodded, looking away for a few seconds before looking at him again, “Neville, son, listen to me, I do not need to ask you these questions, I do not want a list of the women you have laid with in the last year.” she said quickly “You need to go through that mind of yours and think with whom you were during those months.” her cheeks as red as they had been the day she gave him the birds and the bees talk.

Neville nodded “I know… I just… I don’t remember … doing that… in any of those months.”

“Well, the baby could have come some weeks early and still be healthy. Your father was born almost 4 weeks before the due date and he was as healthy and chubby as any other baby.” she explained, “It could have been conceived in December.”

“December… I was out of the country in December…” he said, hazel eyes wide with realization. “I went to North Macedonia on a mission.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems Gussie knows now.   
> Poor Augusta, she never expected her grandson to do something like that. The woman just wanted to enjoy her old age...


	4. Thursday, December 1st, 2005, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville saves a flower and learns a lesson...

“Well, I hope you owl or floo call the lady soon, Neville, and understand why she left a baby on your doorstep,” she said with a finger raised. How was he 26 and could still feel like he was a child when she did that. “Now can you come a little closer so I can see my great-grandson? Cast a fire repelling charm so we are sure he’s safe.”

“Can you smile at Gran? Frankie? Give her a smile!” Nev asked when he was close to the fire, he blew raspberries on the boy’s arm and the baby grinned.

“Such a handsome boy! Take good care of your father, will you, Frank? I will see you soon!” she said before turning her eyes to her grandson. “You call me if you need anything, Neville! It will take me a few days to get a portkey, but I will be there as soon as I can! I’m proud of you.”

Neville frowned at her words as the call disconnected. _Proud? Proud of what? Of having impregnated a woman and not knowing about it? Was that something to be proud of? Having a son and only knowing about it four months later? Neville did not feel proud. He felt ashamed._

Neville summoned his Patronus, the silver seal appearing in front of him, and he could see Little Frank eyes widen at the intrusion of light. “Hello, Miss Tonevska, it’s Neville Longbottom. I hope I have not startled you. I would like to talk with you by Floo Network if it’s possible. Thank you.” 

As the seal swam away from the room, Neville sighed. _Would she even talk with him? If she had abandoned her child with him without even a word would she even want to have a conversation now, 5 days later?_

“Are you awake, Frankie Sage?” he asked his son, tickling his little bootie covered feet. “Want to come with dad to the greenhouse and see all the plants?” Frank gave him a smile, raising a little hand to touch his father’s cheek. “That seems like a yes to me!”

Placing the baby on the chest baby carrier apparatus Hermione had got him along with the muggle baby formula, Neville walked to the greenhouse, the first time since Frank had arrived, he realized. And there, by the door, covered in frost, was the blue sage vase. _Oh, no. No, no, no._ Neville picked the plant and brought it inside. He wanted to say an assemblage of bad words, but for Frank Sage’s sake, he kept quiet.

Summoning his tools, he carefully warmed the plant, petal by petal, leaf by leaf, until the rime, that had covered the flower, had fully disappeared. He could see some of the petals had been damaged. He would assess the damage later, first, he needed to change the vase, to make sure the roots were not damaged.

“Do you want to help dad choose a new vase for your flower?” he asked, summoning multiple empty vases that he had spread around the greenhouse. “I’m sorry I forgot it outside, but it won’t die, do not worry. It must be important for you and your mother, or she would not have entrusted it to me… Right?” 

Frank watched the different vases with wonder but finally raised his little chubby arms to a silver one. With a simple charm, Neville transplanted the plant, and he could see the root system was healthy. Summoning more fertilized soil, he moved the plant to a new vase, using his hands to accommodate it. 

“And now, we must water it!” he told his son. “I added a water plumbing system to the greenhouse, you know? The plants relish more when the water comes from the well or the waterbed under us, instead of an _Aguamenti_ spell” he explained, kissing his son temple as he seemed to watch everything around them with wonder.

Neville usually worked on the greenhouse alone, not many people enjoyed watching him work. Hannah had been so bored whenever he brought her to the Greenhouse… That was probably one of the things that had made Nev realized she was not the one.

Neville filled the can and watered the sage with a smile. “All good now with your plant… shall we bring it inside the house with us? And find a nice spot for it?” The new father asked, kissing his son's forehead as the four-month-old grinned.

He almost dropped the vase when a silvery hedgehog appeared. “As I have said before, you can call me anytime, Longbottom. I will have my Floo Network open so you can call.”

Neville took a deep breath. It was time to speak with Maja Tonevska. This time Neville decided to take the call in his office instead of the living room. He sat down with Frank on his lap. “Are you ready, little man? To see momma again?” Neville took a deep breath before saying fellow Macedonian Auror address. “Maja Tonevska, Egejska 29, Prilep.” Just a few seconds later, Maja’s face appeared. “Zdravo, Miss Tonevska.”

“Hello, Neville! You can call me Maja; we have been through this before.” she rolled her eyes. “It’s not like we have not seen each other naked to be with these pleasantries.”

“Well, your English is as perfect as I remember!” he said. “How’s the weather in North Macedonia?”

She chuckled “And the pleasantries keep going, it seems. So British of you. Snowing. And on your side. Still grey?”

“Not today, strangely, it was quite a sunny day.” 

“Good for you… was that why you called? And is that a baby on your lap?” she asked leaning closer into the flames.

Neville stammered. “It’s your baby…” Maja was looking at Neville like she thought he was delirious.

“Longbottom, did you take your pills the last few days?” she asked “Lud, you’re absolutely crazy Neville Longbottom!” she said. Neville was sure she was about to disconnect the call, and maybe fill a complaint with the Macedonian Ministry about him, an English Auror that was disturbing her.

“Please don’t go! I… Someone left this baby at my door a few days ago.” he stated, his voice pleading. “He is my son; a healer made the diagnostic charm.” 

“And you thought it would be mine because we shagged back in December?” 

Neville nodded, looking at his son a little ashamed, obviously, he had been wrong, because Frank Sage showed no recollection of this woman's face, and how would Maja know about Neville’s parents? He had never talked about it with her. He had rushed into a decision. “I’m sorry…”

“Longbottom, you’re a handsome passionate man, But you did not see the kind of man that would just get a girl pregnant, abandon her and as payback would receive the baby.” she said “You were careful when we had sex. I expected you to always be careful.”

He sighed “And I am… that’s why I don’t understand…. I’m sorry, Maja, I should not have called.”

She chuckled. “Oh, no, this is going to be a fun story to tell my fiancé and my family.” 

“Fiancé?” he cried in surprise or fear or both. “You had a fiancé when we…?”

“No, we were - cover the baby’s ears – he and I were just fuck buddies. But if I had had a fiancé, it had been my choice to cheat if we were in a closed relationship. Not yours. You would have no blame.”

“But-”

“Longbottom, please, forget the patriarchal society and the idea that a man owns a woman when they’re in a relationship,” she said rolling her eyes. Neville took a deep breath, listening to her words, shame present on his face, once more, and on his thoughts. He offended Maja and he kept doing it.

“I’m sorry… I’m just… I’m not the kind of guy that forgets a woman like that, a woman I’ve been intimate with…” 

“Of course, you’re not, Neville. I never said or tried to imply that!” she assured him, raising her hands. “I can understand why you would be on edge. Raising a baby alone it can’t be easy.” 

Neville nodded but kissed the top of Frank’s head. “It’s not, but the last few days have been rewarding like I never thought they would be.”

“Good. So, if you do not have Auror related questions and we have established I did not pop out one of those crying pooping feeding things, I shall be going. Bye-bye, little Longbottom, Tatko Longbottom!”

Neville sighed as the Floo was disconnected. “I’m sorry, Frankie Sage… I really thought… I’m just so sorry! I will find your momma, I promise.” he said leaving the office. 

“Have I told you uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and cousin Lily are coming to have dinner with us, isn’t that nice. And they bring the food, so daddy does not have to cook.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Next chapter we have a little Rarry and cousin Lily!


	5. Thursday, December 1st, 2005, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has dinner with Ron, Harry and Lily, and some uncomfortable truths must be shared...

After dinner and a wonderful treacle tart, Neville and Ron had retired to the living room to play some chess, while Harry helped Lily hold Frank while sitting on the couch. 

“He’s so small, Uncle Neville.” The Weasley-Potter daughter said in absolute adoration. She was holding Frank with such care, one hand stroking his cheek. And Neville could only hope the infant would not spit upon her.

Neville turned away from the chessboard to look at the only girl in the room. Red hair, Green eyes, she was an incredible combination of both her fathers’ features, and she did resemble her namesake. Although she remembered Neville of a younger version of himself when he was on the chubbier side. She was adorable, there was no denying it.

No one could say no to her when she pouted with her little lower lip out and green eyes shining, but she could be such a troublemaker. 

Neville still remembered when a couple of years back she had jumped on all the beds and couches on the cottage, chatting “no nap, no nap, jump, jump.”

“Yes, yes, he is. I still remember when you were that size.” Neville perfectly remembered the day she had arrived. The private floor at St Mungo’s filled with family and friends to welcome the baby arrival.

“Please, Uncle Neville, I was never this little,” she said, rolling her eyes, in what was a perfect interpretation of her Godmother, Hermione.

“Lily, no rolling your eyes at your uncle Neville.” Harry chastised.

“Sorry, Uncle Neville, but how could I have been this small when I’m so big now?” And this time she batted her eyes innocently.

“You will see by your own eyes as you watch Frank Sage grow. And then you might believe me.”

“Can we bet on that, Uncle Neville? If I believe I must give you something and if I don’t believe, you must give me something.” 

Neville chuckled. “Deal, sweetheart. We will shake hands when I finish this chess game.”

“I think you mean when I win this chess game!” Ron teased “Isn’t that right, Munchkin?”

“Daddy wins every time!” Lily said excitedly. “The scoreboard on the shop says no one beat daddy in 432 days.” 

“That’s right, but don’t forget your daddy plays against children most of the games.” Harry teased, blowing a kiss to his husband.

“Shhh, Dada,” she said, green eyes meeting each other. “We can only say that inside our heads.”

“Of course, lovebug, I’m sorry, how could I forget?” 

Harry chuckled as Neville went back to the chess game. He lost, which did not really surprise anyone in the room. And went to sit beside Lily, taking Frank into his arms. Neville kissed the sleepy baby on the forehead and then placed one kiss on his niece temple. 

“Good job, Lils, you rocked Frankie Sage to sleep,” Neville announced with an easy smile.

“Since I did good can I have one more slice of tart?” 

Neville chuckled “If your fathers say yes, of course.” 

He saw the young girl turn to both her daddy and her dada, and make puppy eyes, he could guess. Harry gave in first. “One slice, and that’s it! Too much sugar before bed does not bring sweet dreams,” he said.

“So, Nev, how are you adjusting?” Ron asked. “I and Harry had 9 months to plan everything and it was not a walk around the Black Lake.”

Neville watched Ron, as the man played with a wave on his daughter's hair, and he could not stop himself from smiling “I can’t say it’s been easy, but being a father is very rewarding.”

Ron grinned as Lily snuggled into his side. “There’s no denying there. I know this was your gap year and it was not about a baby, but are you thinking about leaving the Aurors even more, now?” he asked.

“Maybe… I joined more because of a sense of duty and to please Gran and honour my parents. I thought I was better suited for other branches since the beginning. That’s why I took the gap year.” he sighed. 

“There’s no shame in leaving. Being somewhere just because, and not because we love it and we’re fulfilled there is a mistake.” Ron said, “As my husband keeps telling me, even after 4 years.”

“And I’m right. There’s no shame in following your dreams. You’re happier now than you were before. And that’s all it matters!” Harry said, coming from the kitchen with the treat for his daughter.

“Thanks, dada,” Lily said, eating the slice of tart surprisingly slow. “Don’t look at me like that, I want to enjoy it if it’s the last.”

“Good girl. Aunt Hermione would be so proud.” Ron chuckled before turning to Neville. “I actually had this conversation with Harry when you asked for your leave of absence, for this gap year back in May. I thought you would not come back. And that was before you knew about Frankie there.”

“Wasn’t Sprout retiring, you can take her place at Hogwarts…” Harry offered.

“And what? Give classes with Frank on my chest? I know Gran will come back any day now, but she’s not becoming any younger, taking care of a baby might be too harsh on her.” Neville exhaled. “And I don’t really want to leave my baby in anyone’s care if I can do it myself. Does that make sense?”

“What about Frank’s mommy?” Lily asked quietly.

“Lils!” Ron said. “We talked about this at home, it was the only rule.”

“It’s okay, Ron, she’s just curious.” Nev said with a smile “I don’t know who Frank’s mommy is, Lils, so she cannot help.”

“You don’t know her name?” the little girl asked.

Neville shook his head, looking down at Frank sadly. He wished it did, he wished he had at least that clue.

“So, she’s like my mother? She made me on her belly so daddy and dada could have me and love me! Do you know that when I’m old enough I might meet her if we all want?” 

“No, sweetheart, not exactly like that. And it’s not something for someone like you to worry.”

“But I want to know, Uncle Nev.” she pouted “Everyone knows, Dada and Daddy, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny. I want to know as well…” 

“Lovebug, Uncle Nev has his reasons to not tell you.”

“But you always say secrets are bad, dada. Do you keep secrets from me?” she asked, big green eyes shining. Neville was not sure to whom the question was directed, but Ron quickly gave his husband a look, he was not happy.

“Of course not, Munchkin. But Uncle Neville is not your daddy or your dada, he can keep secrets from you. You understand that… right?” She nodded, but she had such a sad look on her face, the slice of treacle tart abandoned in the table. It was breaking his heart. 

“Ron, Harry, would one of you liked to hold Frank? If you don’t there’s the Moses basked right there by the fireplace. I think it’s time for some Uncle Neville time!” 

Ron got up on a jump picking the sleeping baby into his arms and sitting down by his husband's side, murmuring something about how wonderful it feels to hold a small infant.

“Want to come to the greenhouse with Uncle Neville? I have a surprise…” he offered, holding his hand out for his niece.

When they entered the greenhouse, the honey, almond, vanilla scent was unmistakable.

“It smells so sweet,” Lily said, mouth open in a perfect O as she looked around.

“It’s from my Night Phlox” Neville explained. “It can also be called midnight candy.” He sat her on the table, beside the flowerpot, and then sat on the bench in front of her. “I never wanted you to be sad because Uncle Neville does not tell you something, I just don’t want you to think I’m a bad man.”

“You can never be a bad man, Uncle Nev, don’t be silly. You have a good heart.” She patted his cheek. 

“Yes, but even those with a good heart sometimes make mistakes.” he confessed, “You know how Aunt Fleur is married to Uncle Bill, and they had Vickie and Dominique and now she’s having a baby again?” 

Lily nodded “It will be a boy!”

“Well. I don’t know who was pregnant with Frank like your Aunt Fleur is now. Whoever she was, she never told me she was with a baby or her name. But as soon as I find out, you will be the first person I will tell.” He said squeezing her knee. “I don’t remember finding someone that important to me, as your fathers, and your aunts and uncles found each other so I could have a wonderful baby,” he said sadly. 

Lily stroked his cheek. “She’s a fool to not be beside you, Uncle Neville. Everyone loves you, Uncle Neville. And Sagie is so cute. She must miss him. She should come to visit you two soon.”

“Sagie?”

“I think I’m going to call him that now, as a nickname. My Sagie. Can I?”

“Of course, Lily. Now that you know the big secret, we can go back inside. It was not that big, was it?” Neville asked, helping her down.

Lily Mirzam Weasley-Potter shook her head. “You were a little bit foolish to hid that. Don’t tell Dada that I called you a little bit fool! Or I can’t have the rest of my dessert!” And she was running back inside the main house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments and love!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Saturday, December 10, 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Dean help Neville discover the identity of Frank's mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering if anyone will hate me after this chapter?

It had been now a fortnight since Frankie had arrived at Longbottom’s Estate, and everything was getting easier. Neville was starting to understand his son better, his moods and his cries and his smiles. And Frank Sage was getting used to him as well.

It took less time for Frank to stop crying when Neville picked him up or he would look around a room and focus on Neville instead of keep looking for his mother. Neville had been terrified the first few days, but now, he was thrilling this new moment of his life. Being a father.

Most of his friends had come to visit, some just to see the baby and bring gifts. Others, like Mrs Weasley, would bring all the advice they could give. The Weasley matriarch had raised seven babies of her own after all. 

Neville had not felt the call for parenthood before. With Lily Weasley-Potter; Seamus and Lavender’s clan: Sullivan, Laurel, the twin's Wilder and Willow, and little Piper; Kenneth, Anthony and Susan’s 3-year-old son, he had his hands full of babysitting and uncle duty.

But he never felt the necessity to jump headfirst and have children, one of the reasons he broke up with Hannah, they had been in a relationship for less than two months and she had started to talk about Little Neville’s and little Hannah’s. It was way too soon, it was like after Justin announced he and Padma were having a baby, she needed to have one. 

Then Dean and Theo had got married last year, but Neville had not felt the need to find someone to share his life forever, not until meeting Frank, at least. With Hermione and Luna, both saving creatures (even if in different ways), Ginny, captain of the Harpies, focused on winning everything she could, Ernie training under Bill as a curse breaker and Draco becoming a paediatric healer, he was not alone on his single role.

And now he had a son, but he was still alone on his parenting role. He wanted to share the little accomplishments, the first time Frank held himself on his little chubby legs, even if Neville was holding him up; the first time he sat alone; or how he mimicked the facial expressions his daddy was making. Neville wanted to share all of that with someone, someone special, Frank’s mother.

_If he could just remember._

And now, only two of his friends still had not seen the baby, because they had decided it was absolutely normal to have a one-year and almost two months long honeymoon. 

Neville had fed Frank and put him down for his nap a few minutes before the couple appeared through the fireplace. 

“We come bearing gifts!” Theo exclaimed. “For you and the little one! Of course!”

“Neville, you should have owled us, telling us you were going to be a father!” Dean said, moving forward and hugging his old dormmate.

“I knew you would be coming back soon. He just arrived two weeks ago.” Neville said, pouring cups of tea for the three of them. 

“Two weeks ago? But Seamus said he was four months old?” Dean asked, confused.

“I guess we can go back and exchange some clothes for smaller sizes…” Theo offered.

“No, no. There will be no need for that. Frank is 4 months old, plus two weeks.” Neville said and with a sad smile, looking at his friends' confused faces. “He was left at my door two weeks ago, that’s why I could not tell you earlier that I was going to be a father, because I just found out.”

Both their mouths dropped open, and Neville looked out of the window to not see the shame in their eyes, the disgust for his person.

“A woman had your baby, did not tell you during the pregnancy and then left the baby at your door?” Dean asked confused.

“Are you sure that the baby is yours?”

“Theo! You can’t just say things like that.” Dean chastised him, hitting him on the arm.

“Dean, please, you know how gullible Neville is…”

“He’s mine, Frank is mine!”

“Does he look like you? Did you at least get a paternity charm?” Theo asked.

Neville nodded “As soon as Draco arrived… He asked if that’s why I had called him.”

Theo rolled his eyes “Why do I have a feeling it was not.”

“I just wanted to make sure the baby was healthy. It was cold…” Neville confessed, a blush on his cheeks.

“See, naive,” Theo told his husband. “If a baby ever appears at our door with something claiming to be yours, you do not just accept that.”

Dean looked like he was about to throw up. “You know I will not put my beautiful cock inside a vagina, don’t you? I get bad chills just thinking about it.” That made the two other men chuckle.

“In the end, it doesn't matter, Frank is mine, I love him, and I will take care of him,” Neville said, looking at the little cot where the baby was sleeping. _Forever._

“Alone?” The two men asked at the same time.

“Until I can find his mother, or since I don’t remember her when she comes to him? To me? To us?” he asked.

“Well… This turned depressing very quickly, Neville. Here are the gifts!” Theo said and with a flick of his wand, the presents flew in Neville’s direction.

“Maybe we should wait for little Frank to wake up…” The newly father offered, looking with worry at the amount of bags and boxes.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I want to see little excited eyes.” Dean chuckled “How are you adjusting? I remember when Seamus had Sully, it wasn’t easy on him.”

“It’s getting easier. Me and Frankie Sage are adjusting to each other.” 

“I imagine it must be hard for the little guy, losing… you know” Theo made a mention to his chest like he was holding something up. Dean rolled his eyes, but Neville laughed. 

“I will not disagree, although Draco says Frank had probably stopped breastfeeding and that was the reason his mother left him with me finally.” Neville explained, “But, it must be very different for a baby to be held against a mother’s chest or my chest.” He laughed, trying to hide the apprehension of all the times when Frank would just not settle when Neville hold him.

“Well, Frank is now with his father, and that’s all it matters. And that he’s happy and healthy.” Dean said.

Neville asked them about the honeymoon and all the countries they had visited. The list was long, the adventures unbelievable. And Neville was just so happy for them.

“I can’t make small talk like this, I’m sorry,” Theo announced, standing up and placing his hands on his waist. “I still can’t put my head around it, you-” he said pointing to Neville “you cannot possibly have fucked so many women that you don’t know which one gave you a child.”

“That’s the problem, between October and November last year. I don’t remember having had sex with anyone,” he confessed.

“It was our wedding…” Dean murmured.

“What?” Neville seemed a little lost, maybe all those nights without sleeping properly were getting to him.

“Halloween 2004, me and Theo got married. And a week before it had been our bachelor party… where everyone got drunk because Mr Nott here thought it would be fun to intoxicate me and have a bachelor rendezvous. I almost don’t remember saying yes to you.” Dean told his husband with a raised eyebrow.

“Excuse me, you were my fiancé and you groped me all night. Whenever a stripper approached, you would run your hands over my body and fondle my privates.” Theo rolled his eyes, but he had a proud smile. “I loved every minute!”

“They were scary sexy and they only had eyes for you! Always moving on your direction, and winking at you… Never again!”

“It seems you remember the night quite well then!” Theo winked. “Their loss, because your body and heart and talent are much better than mine.”

As the couple kept their bickering, Neville was unusually quiet, his eyes focused on the blue sage vase by the window. _He remembered waking up alone the morning after the bachelor party, the biggest headache of his life and a sense that he had lost something, that something had been misplaced._

Neville placed his hands on his temples, rubbing gently. _No, no. At the time, he was almost certain he had found a woman at the party, and that they had fun. It had started as some innocent snogging by the bar and some dancing, and then she had led him upstairs._

_But when he woke up alone and no trace that he had shared the bed with anyone, he thought it had all just been a dream. He could not even remember her face, the colour of her eyes or the colour of her hair._

_An erotic dream, he had concluded. And later Neville had even imagined and fantasied about who the woman could have been. Who he wanted her to be. Like he was a bloody teenager._

Neville was starting to panic. _What if it had not been a dream after all?_

“Nev, are you alright?” Dean asked. “We can leave, you are probably sleep-deprived. Sorry, we were speaking so loud.”

“Are there pictures of your bachelor party?” 

“No, no pictures were allowed. Merlin, those could have been considered pornographic.” Theo assured.

Neville nodded. He took a deep breath, a blush covering his cheeks. He remembered very little from that night. A hotel, some drinking, some gambling, some music. But not much more. He did not even remember the strippers Theo and Dean were talking about. “How many… how many women were there?”

Theo chuckled “Longbottom, you know, me and Dean are gay, right? And that he is repulsed by the female body anatomy?” he asked, still laughing “We did not invite female entertainment!”

Neville's breath caught on his chest. He brought one hand to his throat. 

Dean placed one hand on his husband's thigh, shutting him up. “You had a maid of honour, Theo, or whatever you called her. She organized the bachelor party.”

“My best lady.” he winked. “My best friend. We must go to visit Pansy soon, Dean. I miss her!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting this? Or did you think Pansy would appear in a different way?


	7. Flashback -  Sunday, October 24, 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's and Dean stag party was a wild adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to be posted :(  
> I've been busy with Panevi11e challenge, but here it is! 
> 
> Finally a little Paneville interaction <3

The stag weekend for Dean and Theo was spent on a wizard hotel in Cornwall. Saturday seemed more like a getaway with friends. Only the boys drinking and bonding and telling stories about Hogwarts and their childhoods. There were Quidditch games and a swimming pool with a diving board. And it had been fun. Neville could not deny he enjoyed the weekend away with some of his best mates.

Sunday was a completely different story. A competition. Red vs Green, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, with one Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw. The last competition, after that Theo and Dean would be united and the couple would walk together, fight together, win together, never against each other.

There were games, drinks, karaoke, and a very bored woman, rolling her eyes whenever any of them was too drunk to even throw the little basketball ball through the little hoop. One of the miniature games Dean brought and that it had been used on his muggle stag party a few days before.

“You do better, Pans?” Theo called, laughing.

“There is no doubt, Theodore.” She said, making her way to the table, picking the little ball and scoring.

“By Salazar, Pans, how are you so good at that?” Theo asked, mouth dropped open, he had failed his last 10 attempts.

The correct answer would be. _You are drunk, Theo._ Neville knew he was not properly sober, but Theo was a little too wasted. A little too much firewhiskey and a little too less food. Maybe they should have asked for food before opening the bar.

Instead, Pansy smiled and kissed the Slytherin man’s cheek, before walking to the little stage. As Theo’s best woman she was the party’s organizer. And even if she had only arrived Sunday morning for breakfast, and had not attended the first day at the hotel, Neville knew the whole weekend had been planned by her. And there was no denying, she was an incredible host.

“Groom and Groom, if you and your groomsmen could take a seat. We have one last big surprise for the soon to be monogamous.” She winked.

With a beautiful display of nonverbal magic, the curtains behind her opened and some male strippers dressed as muggle clichés appeared. A Firefighter and a Policeman.

“This is not fair!” Seamus cried “What about semi-naked ladies?”

“It’s not your bachelor party, Finnigan. If you want breasts, your wife is at home taking care of your little gang of children!” Draco said, sipping on his firewhiskey.

“She does not let me touch her boobs while she’s breastfeeding…” he pouted. “Parkinson, you have boobs!”

“In your dreams, Finnigan!” She said moving to the table by the bar, that Neville recognized as hers. It even had a quill and some pieces of parchment on it.

“Seamus!” Neville called, throwing a ball from the game at the Irish boy “That was just rude!”

Seamus raised his beer bottle in the bar direction “Sorry, Parkinson! Can you tell the waiter to bring us more of these?” 

Neville was not sure what Pansy's answer was since he was glaring at his mate, wishing he could just hex the man, or knock him unconscious, or apparate him home and let Lavender have her wicked way with him. 

“Stop treating her like that, she’s not here to serve your ass. She’s hosting the bachelor party for her best friend and his fiancé and all of us” the glass of ether vodka, that had basically been pushed down his throat, was making his tongue lose. _And he just could not watch his friends treat Pansy like that._ “I will get you some beer,” Neville said. 

Before walking to the bar, Neville stopped by the table where Pansy was holding an empty glass, watching Dean and Theo as they laughed, the strippers giving a show, but they only had eyes for each other. Neville touched her shoulder gently, but the simple contact startled her, and she dropped the glass, with a yelp, before covering her mouth with a perfectly manicured hand.

Neville vanished the broken glass. “I’m sorry! I didn't mean to alarm you!”

“It’s okay. I was lost on my thoughts.” She said, placing a dark strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you enjoying the bachelor party? I know it’s unusual, male strippers, but Theo and Dean are not the usual gay couple, are them?”

Neville shook his head “They’re not. But they found each other, and that’s all it matters, isn’t it?”

Pansy nodded, forcing a smile on her lips that did not reach her eyes, and looked at the spot on the floor where just a few seconds ago her goblet shattered into a dozen little pieces.

“Can I get you another?” he asked, pointing to the bar.

Even though they both knew the bar was open, she nodded, giving him the empty glass “A Better Decision.”

Neville raised his eyebrows, confused by her words and then he understood, it was the name of the drink. “Be right back.” 

After getting the boys a round of beers and firewhiskey, he went back to Pansy's table, with her cocktail and a glass of firewhiskey for him. _He needed the courage_. The liquid courage to even speak with her.

Pansy Parkinson was not someone you could just approach and have small talk. She transpired confidence. Neville had not seen Pansy since the end of the war, and that was quite some time ago. He assumed she had moved to the continent with her family. 

The Parkinson estate had been sold and the profit used on the reparations of Hogwarts and the Wizard World, Harry had even received the letter with Gringotts bill of exchange himself. An apology letter signed by the woman in front of him. Dark blue eyes with purple streaks were watching him expectantly. 

Neville licked his lips. “The Bachelor party is amazing. Dean and Theo seem to be enjoying themselves very much,” he stated, watching the soon to be husband and husband. Dean was now giving a lap dance do Theo.

“I assume that’s not the reason you approached me? That’s not why you came to talk with me, is it, Longbottom? Talk about our friends?” She asked, sucking on the little straw on the cocktail, but her eyes were on him. “I love them dearly, but they will be all I talk about until the wedding, we don’t need to talk about them now.”

Neville prayed to Godric that whatever colour had splashed his cheeks could be attributed to the alcohol he had during the night, and took a deep breath. His pants started to feel uncomfortably tight. And he wondered how she could do that with just a look in his direction.

“No, I suppose it was not. I have not seen you in a very long time.”

“Living in Japan for half a dozen years has that effect.” She explained, “Old classmates do not see me for a very long time.”

“Oh.” he murmured “I didn’t know. Neither Theo nor Draco ever mentioned it.”

“Not many people do. I would prefer and be very grateful if you would not tell the prophet where to find me,” she said and sucked her cocktail again, eyes on him. _Why did she keep doing that? It was driving him crazy._

“Of course not! I would never help them invade someone's privacy like that!” 

She smirked, “You’re still too good, Longbottom, trying to save everyone, Aren’t you?” Pansy leaned a little closer, her delicate fingers moving to stroke his left hand that was holding the firewhiskey tumbler. 

Neville shook his head “That… I could never save everyone, I still can’t.”

“Then you need to save yourself at least. Enjoy the little things in life.” 

“Like what?” he asked, his eyes focused on hers, they were such an emblematic colour, he was sure he had seen it somewhere else before, but he could not remember exactly when or where. Neville was so focused on her irises that he almost did not notice how she had approached, how she was so close he could see the silver and gold glitter on her hair. 

“Friends and Family, of course, but…” Pansy leaned forward, her strands of hair tickling his neck and she whispered. “Some transient pleasure is always wonderful.” 

Neville tried to remain stoic, but inside, inside he was _boiling_. He brought his glass to his lips, intent on finishing it, and his other hand moved to her hip, holding her against his side. “Some transient pleasure sounds wonderful,” he repeated, putting his empty firewhiskey glass down. “I… Were you offering?” he asked, looking everywhere but her eyes. _He felt hot._

“Undoubtedly, I want to see your wonders, Longbottom.”

He shivered and looked around the room. “Won’t they miss us if we leave?”

“They will be entertained. I might or might not have lied to Finnigan. I could not forget the heterosexual boys, or bisexual,” she assured him “Now, if you don’t want me to go down on my knees here, I would get up and lead me away.”

Neville gulped, raising one hand to cradle her cheek, his thumb stroking the dark cherry coloured lips. He thought it would be sticky, but it was soft. So soft. He thought about taking her upstairs to the room he was sharing with Seamus, but that seemed like a bad idea.

The Gryffindor had never moved so fast in his life, he took her hand and pulled her towards the floo network on the hotel reception. Just a few minutes later they were at his home, finding their way to his bedroom, a trail of clothes that started at the fireplace and ended on his Mimbulus mimbletonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the little flashback?


	8. Saturday, December 10, 2005 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville deals with the aftermath of the revelation that Pansy Parkinson is Frank's mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!  
> Sorry, it took so long to post a new chapter!  
> I was a little overwhelmed with the Paneville Drabbles for the fest in November...
> 
> But here is the angst!  
> Mind the tags, mentions of infidelity/ consensual infidelity

Neville shook his head, getting up on a jump and pacing around the living room as that memory came to him. As the memory finally came back to him. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no._ _No_ _!_ That could not be. _No, no, no, no. No!_

He used to have a crush on the girl all through Hogwarts, by how perfect she always seemed to be, how she was not a dishonour for her family. Even in the 7th year with the Carrows, whenever she had been punished, yes, because Slytherins had not been that safe during that year, she would always hold her head high, not a strand of hair out of place after a few seconds. But then she had not come back for their eight-year, and Neville had forgotten about all of that. 

That morning after the Stag Party, he had thought it had all been a fantasy, a dream. Because he had woken up alone on his bed, in his undergarments, and his clothes discarded on top of his desk. And there was no sense of her, she always smelled like chrysanthemums and cherries.

But that morning his room smelled fresh, no flowers or fruit. Neville had accepted that it had not been real. That seeing her for the first time after so many years had shifted something inside of him and he had dreamed of her, of her lips, of her fingertips, of her dark hair, still as perfect as before.

For Neville, it seemed time had passed running, that he had been lost on his thoughts for long hours, but probably just a few seconds run past him. Theo was laughing about something that happened at the party, about the strippers and the mix that Seamus had made for them or something else.

“Nev, are you alright?” Dean asked, getting up. 

“I thought I had dreamed it… I did not think it was real.” he whispered, “How could someone like her look at me…” 

“Nev!” Dean said louder, coming to stop him, hands on his shoulders. “Take a deep breath and sit down.”

Everyone stayed in silence for some long minutes as they understood what happened. Theo stopped laughing, his face so serious. Neville had never seen it like that before. “You think Pans is the mother of your son…” he said, shocked. 

Neville nodded “I… I think so, but I don’t understand…” _Why had he not remember until now? Why was it necessary for Theo to mention her name for Neville to remember?_

“You shagged my best friend at my stag party! How dare you?!” 

“I… I… Why did she not come to me? Why did she not tell me? Did she think I would be ashamed? That I would not help her?” Neville muttered. 

“My best friend, Neville! Don’t you know contraceptive charms? Was it because of you that she was not her usual party self at my wedding!?” Theo accused. And Neville was sure the only thing stopping the Slytherin from hexing him was Dean’s hand on his thigh.

“I… at the wedding, I kept my distance, I tried not to look at her because I was embarrassed by what I thought was just my fantasy,” his breathing was becoming ragged. He sat down on the couch again, holding his head.

“Nev, you need to breathe! Slow breaths or you will fell ill!” Dean said, pouring him another cup of tea. “And Theo, love, shut up. That’s not helping, not right now.” 

And then there was a baby crying. Neville got up, but Dean placed one hand on his shoulder, pushing him down into the couch again. “You’re too nervous, you’re trembling. Can I go get him?” The herbology lover nodded, looking at his hands, entwining his fingers so it was less noticeable. “Theo, love, come with me.” The Slytherin murmured something but followed Dean upstairs rather quickly.

Neville looked at the sage vase on the window stool. Pansy Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson was Frank’s mother. The same Pansy Parkinson that had bullied him through school. The same Pansy Parkinson that he had had a huge teenager crush in. Pansy Parkinson.

Dean came back with a sulking Theo and a smiling Frank, who tried to reach Neville as soon as he saw him. Neville picked him up, cradling the baby to his chest. He kissed the top of his son's head. And he could feel his panic decreasing, everything would be okay.

“It can’t be… Pans would not hide a pregnancy from me, I’m one of her best friends…” Theo confessed, sitting down on the couch, his eyes on Neville and the baby. Dean had sat beside him and was stroking his husband’s strands of hair. “We were in Japan with her in January, Dean, she could have told us. It’s not her! It can’t be her! Neville is mistaken!”

“Theo…” Dean whispered.

“Neville did not remember shagging Pansy until I said she had been at our Party. Maybe he had other blackouts like that about other women he has fucked.” And Neville knew Theo did not mean to hurt him, not really. It was a protective measure. Before he could even think about getting hurt, he decided to hurt the others.

“Theodore, love, there’s a baby here, do not use such crude language.”

“I’m sorry… but it’s not like Neville has proof that Frank is Pans’ son.”

“Frank Sage B. P. Longbottom,” Neville murmured, stroking the baby curls. “Frank Sage B. Parkinson Longbottom. It was always there… I did not look hard enough.”

“Bertrand…” Theo whispered.

“What?”

Theo let a resigned sigh escape his mouth. “The B… It stands for Bertrand.” And he had tears on his eyes. Neville saw the Slytherin curse under his breath. “It was her grandfather… Bertrand Parkinson, she always said that if she one day had a son she would name the baby after him, her favourite Parkinson.”

“Frank Sage Bertrand Parkinson Longbottom…” Neville looked at his son’s blue eyes. And he could not stop himself from smiling. “I found mummy, Frankie. I found your mummy.” He whispered. The Gryffindor had once made that promise to his child. And now they knew who she was.

“You need to tell him, Theo. He deserves to know.” Neville heard Dean say.

“Tell me what?”

“Why she did all this… why she kept Frank a secret from you.”

“There’s a reason? Do you think there’s a reason for not letting me know that I was going to be a father and then abandoning him at my door? With a letter?” Neville had got back to his feet, pacing around the room, a smiling baby on his arms, oblivious to the tension and anger in the room. “There’s a good enough reason?”

Dean gave him a sad smile, he had intertwined his fingers with Theo’s. The Slytherin sighed before whispering “She’s married…”

“What?” Neville stopped dead on his tracks, his face visibly paler.

“Pansy Parkinson married shortly after the war. A secluded wizard of high pedigree and old money in Japan, Unkan Shoji, offered her and her family exile.” Theo said. “You must understand, Neville, neither Pansy nor her father were branded, but they were supporters… And she knew her name was tarnished after she attempted to hand Potter in a tray to Voldemort.” 

“She was just a -”

“No, no. Don’t say it, Neville, don’t say we were scared children. Maybe we were, but that is not a justification for our actions, because you were also just children, and you were fighting for the light side.” 

“It’s in the past, love,” Dean said, tightening the hold on his husband, and Neville found himself doing the same with little Frank on his arms. 

Theo vanished the tears from his eyes. “But as I was saying, she left not for herself, or her parents, but for her sister. Poppy was only 4 when the war ended. Pansy could not stand by and wait for her to grow up and be ostracized because of something that she had done on May 98.”

“And so… she chose to marry a Japanese wizard.” It was not really a question, because Theo had already announced it. But Neville found himself doubting, hoping he had misheard.

Theo nodded. “And even if it was not the man she would choose for herself, her little sister is happy and last time we were there, she was quite excited to start in Mahoutokoro.”

Neville nodded. “I didn’t know she was married, or… I would not…”

Theo rolled his eyes. There was a mask on his face as he took control of his emotions. “Nothing of that, Longbottom. Do not regret it just because she was married… They have an open marriage. He’s 15 years her senior and not interested in having children. It’s a marriage of convenience. You…” Theo took a deep breath, and shook his head, the mask falling. “I can’t … I’m sorry! I… I need to go” And he was gone in a heartbeat.

Dean sighed. “I think I need some baby time. Do you mind if I hold him for a little bit?”

“Don’t you need to go after Theo?” Neville asked but placed the infant on the other Gryffindor’s arms.

“Theo needs a little time to calm down. And this little cutie needs to meet Uncle Dean, doesn’t he?” Dead added in baby voice.

“Draco said not to use baby voice, to use our normal voice so it stimulates the speech centre,” Neville explained with a smile, but then, then his expression changed. “Draco… Fucking… Malfoy! He knew! He bloody knew it was Pansy’s baby!” He covered his mouth before he could scream. 

“Nev, please take a breath,” Dean said, making silly faces to Frankie, who laughed.

“That’s why he came almost every day to check on Frank. Because he knew! I’m going to kill him! I’m going to kill Malfoy…” Neville took his wand and summoned his Patronus. “Tell Draco Malfoy that it’s an emergency!” And the urgency on his voice was raw and honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally know Frank's full name: Frank Sage Bertrand Parkinson Longbottom


	9. Saturday, December 10, 2005 - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy appears and he might have some answers...

As soon as Draco Malfoy emerged from the fireplace, Neville’s fist collided with the pale jaw of the blonde. “You bastard! How dare you! How could you!” 

Draco stumbled, his healer bag falling on the floor. He raised one hand to cradle his face. “Bloody Salazar’s Basilisk, Longbottom. What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me? Me?” Neville advanced in Malfoy's direction, but a few inches away, he turned away, and walked to the window, looking outside, trying to drown the urge to make Malfoy feel as… broken as he was feeling.

“Yes, Longbottom, what’s wrong with you!” The platinum blonde man was rubbing the spot on his mandible with his wand, a light orange spark hitting the skin. “You’re the one that punched me!” Neville took a deep breath, he was about to apologize when Malfoy asked “What’s the emergency? Where’s Frank?” 

And hearing his son’s name on Draco’s voice, shifted something inside Neville. “Stop that, Stop! You lied to me!”

“About what?” Neville saw the Slytherin swallow, but he kept his composure, head held high, his mask perfectly on place “Because I do not remember having lied to you. At least not in the last couple of years…”

Neville laughed, but it was dry and filled with indignation. “Of course, you never lied, played with the truth, was it?”

“Longbottom, I’m truly confused about what is the meaning of this…” 

“Theo was here today...” And if it was possible Draco paled even more. “Dean is still here, he’s in the greenhouse with Frank. He said Theo needed time to calm down and that it was for the best that You and I had some alone time.”

Draco sat down on one of the armchairs, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“For how long did you know, Draco? For how long? For one whole year?”

Draco shook his head. “She never told me, Neville. She never told me you were the father.” he confessed, “I only found out when I saw Sage again, in your arms, I… never thought it was you.”

“Where is she, Draco? Where can I find her and… and I don’t know… apologize? I must have done something terribly wrong…” 

Neville did not know why, but there was this intense feeling of guilt on his gut and on his heart and on his brain. And there were tears on his eyes because he could not shake the thought that all this was his fault. She probably felt rejected, or something worse. 

Neville had tried to keep as much distance as possible between him and the Slytherin woman in the wedding of Dean and Theo, because he was ashamed of what he thought was a fantasy, of having such a fantasy with her like he was a teenager. And unintentionally, he had forsaken her. Pushed her away.

As a consequence, Pansy hid her pregnancy from almost everyone and the fatherhood of her child from even her closest friend. He could only imagine how lost, how alone, how abandoned she felt. Neville never wanted any of that. If he had known… So much would have been different if he had known.

“What about her husband!” Neville groaned. The word felt bitter on his mouth. She was married. “You did not think it could have been her husband’s?”

Draco chuckled “They do not have that kind of relationship, Neville. That was never a question. And if it was his child, she would not have moved here. Would she? She would not have left her marital home and come back to England.”

“She was here?” Neville asked.

Draco sighed. “Let me just tell my assistant...” The Slytherin summoned his Patronus. “I have personal business to attend and will not be back at St Mungo's for today unless it’s a real emergency.” Neville nodded, not ready to thank the man. “Can I have a glass of something strong?” He pleaded once the silvery peacock disappeared.

“Do you need it?” The Gryffindor asked but walked towards the cabinet where he had the different liquors.

“I’m about to spill some of her secrets… of course I need it. I have not been gifting you bottles of firewhiskey, so they look pretty… and you don't even expose them. They’re hidden!”

“Enough about Ogden’s firewhiskey. Here you go!” he said, bringing the bottle and summoning a glass from the kitchen. Neville debated about summoning one tumbler for himself, but decided against it. He did not want to ask Malfoy for a sober up potion and he would like to hold Frank soon. “Now… Pansy was here? Not in Japan?”

Draco took his first sip, a long sip, not even reacting to the burn sensation. “There’s a small Malfoy cottage in Malton, she stayed there since February.”

“Malton? Malton? That’s less than one hour away, Draco?!” The other man nodded, wincing. “She was that close to me? Alone? How could you!?”

“I… I visited every day... She was well. If I knew the baby was yours I would have pushed her to come and speak with you…” Draco guaranteed.

Neville shook his head, he had no idea where he had put his wand, and Draco should be thankful for that. “Is she still there? Take me there, Draco, please take me there!” And he was sure the desperation was identifiable in his voice.

“She’s gone, I’m sorry, Neville, she’s gone. She left the same day. She went back to Japan.” he said sadly. “She had the international portkey ready. She left Frank with you… she must have seen you taking him in, and she went to her home in Japan.”

Neville nodded, silent tears falling down his face. _Why was he crying?_ “Was she well during the pregnancy?” he asked, barely above a whisper.

“Yes, yes. She had an easy pregnancy and a fast labour, and she bonded quickly with her son. I had never seen her so happy like during those months.” He finished his cup and moved to pour another.

And then there was silence again. Neville had hundreds of questions. But only one seemed important enough. Why someone like Pansy, who had been so happy according to Malfoy, would leave her son with his father and cross the world. “She said in the letter that she left because of her duty. I assume it’s because of-”

“Her marriage.”

Neville nodded. “So, she’s never coming back?”

Draco got up, the tumbler still on his hand as he walked to the window bench, taking a seat beside Neville. “I learned a long time ago to never try to guess Pansy’s choices. It’s a losing game.” And then, placing the half-full glass on the floor, he took a deep breath. “I was so angry with you. When I saw Sage on your arms, and then you did not know it was her baby. I wanted to hit you so hard for forgetting her!”

“You should have punched me. You still can. I deserve it.” Draco did not move. He would welcome the physical pain, pushing down the emotional pain, the loss of something he didn't even know existed. But it never came. “Theo told me why she married…”

“The things Slytherin do for their families,” Draco whispered. “We seem bloody Hufflepuffs sometimes.”

“Is he good for her? Her husband?” Draco eyebrows rose at the question and Neville feared the worst. “Forget it, I don’t need to know. I just wish she would have told me, ask for help, something, anything.”

“I assume she had her reasons, even if she never told me. I’m sorry… It was not my secret to share.” Draco sighed, closing his eyes. “I don’t know if she will hate me I told you or feel relieved you’re no longer living in the uncertain. And Neville, her husband is not violent. You don’t need to worry about that. She’s safe in Japan.”

Before Neville could answer there was a knock on the door, and both men raised their eyes in that direction. Dean was poking his head through the door. “The little man is getting a little fussy, I think he has had enough uncle Dean time for today.”

Neville was up and taking Frank into his arms as quickly as a snitch, and the little boy laughed loudly, reaching for his father's cheeks.

“I assume this means that although now you know that Pansy is his mother, you’re not abandoning him,” Draco spoke, with such a lack of emotion in his voice that Neville knew he was scared. Malfoy always did that when he was afraid, forcing his emotions down.

Neville wrapped his arms tighter around Frank without hurting him. Kissing his temple. “That question doesn't even deserve an answer, Malfoy. What kind of man do you think I am?” And if he was not holding an infant, Neville was certain he would have punched the blonde man in front of him. _Again._

But before he could act on that, the floo Network activated, and a distress Theo reappeared. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair a mess. He was walking in Dean's direction when something caught his eye across the room. And he was changing in that direction, wand raised, a stinging jinx incantation out of his lips before any of the Gryffindors could stop him.

Malfoy cried in pain “Salazar’s Sake, Theo” placing one hand over his chest.

“You’re a bastard, Malfoy! How could you hide this from me?!” Theo was yelling. “She’s my best friend as well!” 

Neville never heard what Malfoy answered because Frank had started to cry and so father and son left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to be predictable... some of you had guessed that Neville would punch Malfoy, but the chapter was already written and it felt so good <3


	10. Saturday, December 24, 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Neville wakes up that morning, he finds an empty crib...

When Neville woke up on the 24th of December, the sun was strangely high. Frank was usually awake quite early. And Neville understood now that if a child his awake so is his father. He turned to look at the crib and it was empty. Empty? _How could it be empty?_ Neville felt his panic levels raising _. Where was his son?_

“Frankie?” Neville called, getting up on a jump and looking around the room. “Frank!” The infant could not crawl yet, _so he could not have climbed the crib, could he?_ But then, this was a magical child.

And so, Neville ran through the house, still in his pyjamas, looking for his son and praying to the Founders, Merlin, Morgana, Dumbledore, and McGonagall that his child was okay. 

He found Frank in the kitchen, very still, being held on his Great Grandmother hip as the older woman fed him some kind of fruit puree.

“Gran?” Nev asked. The Gryffindor placed a hand over his heart, trying to stop it from beating so fast.

“Good morning or, better saying, almost Good afternoon.” The older woman said, looking at him with a smile.

“When did you arrive?”

“A little over 8 am,” she said, pouring him a cup of tea and finishing the stasis charm on his breakfast sandwich. “I was quite eager to meet this little man. Here, sweetheart, have some more mashed banana,” she whispered, offering him one more spoon.

Neville could not take his eyes away from his grandmother. Portugal had been good for her, she looked younger and healthier, her skin was tanned, and her white hair was longer, braided and tied with a red ribbon.

“And you, Neville, eat your breakfast. I won’t make you another!” she said, placing the cup of tea in front of him.

Neville did as he was told, he was a grown man, a father. But here he was, eating his breakfast without complaining. If he was being honest he had missed his gran's cooking, so he ate with a smile. She made the best bacon sandwich. He ate in silence, his eyes focused on his family.

“Good boy, aren’t you a good boy, Frankie?” Neville heard Augusta ask. “Such a good boy.” She turned around to watch Neville move to the sink, using a simple spell to wash the dishes. 

“And when you arrived, gran, the first thing you did was sneak into my room and take my child out of the crib where he was peacefully sleeping?” Neville inquired when Frank reached for him. The new father took the infant into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“He was awake, blue eyes looking at me as soon as I opened the door. And so, I picked him up. And he has just been so well behaved with his gammy, hasn’t he?” The boy laughed, hiding his face on his father's chest when Augusta Longbottom tickled his little feet.

Neville took a deep breath. “There’s something I have not told you yet, Gran.”

“Yes?” she moved to the living room, sitting down on her favourite armchair. A wand movement adding some permanent falling snow to the tree.

Neville was mesmerized with the spell. He cleared his throat, eyes still on the Christmas tree he had decorated in Gryffindor colours just a couple days before. The snow made it look even more beautiful. “I might … have discovered who Frank's mother is.”

“You might? What does that even mean, Neville Longbottom?” Augusta raised one eyebrow. “You either know or you don’t…Yet.”

“What I mean is that I know who she is and why she left Frank with me.” He confessed, sitting down on the couch closer to the pine tree. Frank tried to reach for the magical snow, giggling.

“Well… Are you planning on keeping your grandmother in the dark? Keep the secret for yourself?”

“Pansy Parkinson,” Neville whispered even before she could end the question.

Augusta Longbottom was quiet for very long. Neville held his breath for her reaction and even Frank was watching the two with curiosity, in silence now.

“Gran?” Neville asked, stroking Frank’s short strands of hair, getting a little darker by the day.

“You said you knew the reasons why Miss Parkinson left the child with you,” Augusta said looking out of the window. She was waiting for the full story. She wanted to know every detail. Gran was always like that. Whenever he came home from Hogwarts she wanted to know every little thing that had happened. But this time Neville could not tell here. _Could he?_

“Yes, but they’re not truly mine to share.”

“Neville Longbottom!” Gran said, and Neville still got chills from being chastised as a child with that voice. But he was not a child anymore, was he? He had one child of his own now.

“Gran. I really don’t think it’s my place to tell yo-” But Augusta stopped him with a raised hand.

“I was about to say I am so proud of you, Neville. You’re right. The truth will come out. Sooner or later” she added. Like it was a universal truth “But if you do not want to divulge the reasons that lead Miss Parkinson to the decision, because you’re protecting the mother of your child, I’m proud. You’re a good man… even if it took you a month to find out who carried your child.”

Neville smiled.

“But, I’m not a Prophet vulture who will divulge this information, Grandson. I’m your grandmother. You did not use to be this secretive, Neville. It does not sound like you. At all.” She stated, getting up and moving to the window, stroking the new vase. “I know I’ve been away for some time…”

“No, Gran, it’s nothing like that. I promise. I still trust you with my life.” He assured and looked at Frank’s little bright eyes. “She’s married… She has been married for 7 years.” he sighed. “No one knew she was pregnant, well Draco did-”

“Draco Malfoy? Who has slithered his way into your little group of friends knew and did not tell you?” she asked, turning back to look at him. “I knew he had not changed one little bit! I told you to stay away, Neville Longbottom!” He had not heard her voice raising like that in years.

“Gran, Gran, please.” He said as Frank whined, little hands closing in little fists. Neville hushed him, cradling him protectively to his chest as he walked around the room. Showing him the portraits to distract the crying infant.

“I apologize. You must know it was not my intention to upset Frank.” Augusta sounded and looked truly remorseful.

“Draco is not to blame, he did not know that the baby was mine, not while Pansy was pregnant,” Neville confessed. “And when the baby was dropped at my home, he thought if I knew it was Pansy’s child, I would not take care of him. So, he never told me…”

“And will you?” The matriarch asked so quietly that Neville almost missed it. 

“What kind of question is that? You can’t be proud of me in one moment and then ask me that? I’m still the same man you raised, Gran. I would never abandon my child. Not when I have the opportunity to raise him. To be his father, his dad…” he looked tenderly at the infant who smiled back at him. 

Neville was thinking of his own father, after whom Pansy named their child. And how the opportunity to raise his son had been taken away from Frank Longbottom when Neville was so young.

But he still does not understand why Draco and now Augusta thought that because Frank Sage was his and Pansy’s son, Neville would not care for the baby. And that, that made no sense for the new father. Neville had bonded with Frank immediately, since the first-time blue eyes found his hazel ones, he knew there was something special there.

“I raised you well…” Augusta whispered, cleaning the tears that had fallen from her eyes. 

“Are you proud of me?” He asked. After so many years he still looked, ached, for his grandmother’s validation. He just wanted her to look at him with the same admiration she had for her own son and daughter-in-law.

“Neville, of course. It’s just… How will you raise a baby alone? I understand that this is your gap year from the Auror office, but when you go back-”

“I’m not going back-” 

“I’m coming back-”

“No, Gran. You’re doing well in Portugal, I could not ask-”

“What do you mean you’re not going back to the Auror Office?” she asked, very seriously. And her brown eyes seemed like firewhiskey, like they would burn you if they could. He had not seen that look in quite some time.

Neville gulped, this was not a conversation to have at Christmas. Thankfully, before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. Neville rushed to open it and Lily Weasley-Potter rushed to hug his legs, detaching herself from her daddy’s hand.

“Happy Christmas, Uncle Neville! Can I hold Sagie?” She asked, green eyes sparkling at him.

“Of course. Do you remember my grandmother?” He asked, mentioning the older woman that was still in the room.

Lily waved “Merry Christmas, Mrs Longbottom. Isn’t Sagie just so cute?” she asked sitting on the couch and waiting for Neville to place the baby there with her.

“Hi, Nev and I’m sorry, Mrs Longbottom. We did not know you would come for Christmas. She has been so eager to see her new cousin again.” Ron apologized. 

“We came to invite you to have lunch with me and Daddy, Uncle Nev,” Lily said, making silly faces at Frank Sage, who seemed enchanted by either her goofiness or her red hair.

“Harry is leaving early today, and Hermione is joining us for lunch as well, so she wanted to invite Uncle Neville as well. And when I said babies don’t enjoy travelling by Floo, she forced me to bring the car. You’re absolutely welcome to join us, Mrs Longbottom.” Ron explained, filling the gaps that Lily had left with her excitement.

“No, no. Thank you but that’s not necessary. I have some old friends I will be visiting instead.” She justified “Neville, do get dressed properly before you go have lunch with your boss!” And she left with a swirl of green flames.

“Mrs Longbottom is not feeling very Christmas, is she?” Lily asked, stroking Frank's cheek with her thumb.

Neville spent a wonderful day with the Weasley-Potter family and Hermione. Dean and Theo came by shortly after lunch, to have a cup of espresso and ended up staying and enjoying some board games. Since the four Gryffindor boys were already there, a Patronus was sent, and Seamus and Lavender brought their clan to spend the afternoon as well. They should do these meetings more often.

When Neville went back home with a sleeping Frank, there was an annoying tap on the window. A large owl was knocking on it. Neville opened it and took the two packages that the bird was carrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Augusta and some more Lily Weasley-Potter...  
> What do you think are the packages that Neville received.


	11. Saturday, December 24, 2005 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville receives some more words, some more answers from the mother of his child...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!  
> You guessed correctly, Pansy send the packages <3
> 
> And Happy Holidays for all of you who are reading <3

And Neville immediately recognized the calligraphy on the cover of the envelope. He had only seen it once before, but he had reread that letter so many times. Trying to find more, to know more, to understand more...

“Pansy…” he whispered. And his heart was beating so hard, so fast. He felt like it would get ripped from his chest. A month without any more words after she left Frank at his doorstep.

Neville knew that she had been told he was no longer oblivious to her being Frank’s mother. Either Theo or Draco would have told her that the secret was no longer a secret, at least for Neville and his close friends.

He had expected a letter, a howler, something a few weeks ago. But nothing came, and he wondered if it would always be like that. No news. No words send in his direction. Nothing.

But here was something. 

Frank was asleep so he left the box with his name unopened, placing it beside all the other gifts under the Christmas tree. And then he sat with a cup of tea on top of his bed. Gaining the courage to open her letter. It was more than just a piece of parchment, he could feel by the thickness of the envelope.

Neville was not sure how long he had stayed there, looking at the cream-coloured letter, the dark green wax seal intact. Then Frank stirred in his sleep, and the soft sound was the last drop. He opened it finally, and besides a piece of parchment, there were a couple of photographs that slipped into his lap.

✉️

**_Hello, Neville._ **

**_I hope this letter and the gifts made their way to you and our son before Christmas._ **

**_Happy Christmas._ **

**_I’m sorry if this letter just seems emotional. I was never an emotional person in school was I? Leaving Frank with you was a good decision. I’m back where I belong and he is with the man that will always love him, like he deserves to be loved._ **

**_But I never thought I would feel like this. I look at my tree, perfectly poised and wonder if he would have liked it. If he would try to reach for the twinkling stars or the dancing fairies…_ **

✉️

Neville put the parchment down, looking at the sleeping infant. “He does… he reaches for the ornaments, and the lights and the snow…” But he was not sure why he was speaking that out loud. It was not like Pansy could hear him all the way across the world.

✉️

**_I understand you must be mad and resent me, Theo was livid, Draco was disappointed. But I had my reasons, maybe they were not good, or reasonable for you, but they made sense to me. And I want to explain them to you, I think you deserve it._ **

**_As your own Christmas gift._ **

**_I knew I would always need to go back, I’m married after all._ **

**_I thought you knew at Theo and Dean’s bachelor party, that I was had a husband. And that at the time you did not care. That after a glass of firewhiskey, my relationship status meant nothing, and you wanted me._ **

**_I was told that shook your Gryffindor morals a bit. Do not be contrite about it. My husband understands a young woman has her needs and that I’m free to satisfy them. I don’t do it often. There are some wonderful charms that help when one spends so many nights alone._ **

**_But when you came to me that night… I knew I wanted you, Neville. You were no longer the boy you had once been. I did not want a charm or a muggle device that night. Not when one of my best friends was partying towards a lifelong companionship. I wanted to be held. I wanted you. I wanted the General. The boy that was the light of Hogwarts in my last year there._ **

**_See, emotional… I don’t know what’s wrong with me…_ **

✉️

Neville could not stop the smile that wanted to slide into his face. Pansy Parkinson wanted him, had wanted him. The Gryffindor closed his eyes. He could not fantasize about the mother of his child like that, not with Frank sleeping in the crib a few feet away.

Neville took a deep breath and placed one pillow on his lap. He stroked the last line and his smile shifted to something sadder. “Nothing is wrong with you...” And he understood that Pansy Parkinson or whatever he last name was now felt alone, utterly alone. He sighed, if only he could help…

✉️

**_I guess I was so eager about someone like you taking an interest in me that I forgot about the contraceptive charm. And so, did you._ **

**_I knew you would think it had been a mistake as soon as you woke up… It was amazing, but I was terrified you would regret it and I really could not feel that thrown at me so close to one of my best friend’s wedding._ **

**_I did my best to forget it and I kept my distance. I remember that you did the same, but that might have been my own fault._ **

**_I found out around a year ago that I was pregnant. A little Christmas gift. And… it could only be yours. I told no one about my pregnancy, I made excuses and arrangements._ **

**_I said I was coming back to England for a few months to improve my knowledge of healing. The only person in the world who knew of my pregnancy was Draco. And even he did not know you were the father._ **

**_Looking back, I don’t know why I kept that secret. You are Neville Longbottom after all._ **

✉️

Neville wondered for the hundredth time if she was ashamed of him. If the only reason she kept it a secret was that it had been him. That if it was any other man she would have confessed, tell her friends about the paternity of her child at least.

What would he have done if he had known Pansy was pregnant with his son a few kilometres away in an old Malfoy property? Would he have gone there and knocked on the door? Would he have brought her to Longbottom estate? Or would he have kept his distance?

✉️

**_My husband could not know. I don’t know if you want to hear about him. He’s a good man, he does not ask much from me. But getting pregnant by another man was a big no-no. So, I came to England. I enjoyed my pregnancy and those first four months._ **

**_But then I needed to go back to Japan. I had a duty to my husband and my family. I could not ruin Poppy chances to be happy at another school, not again. And I knew my growing Sage would be safe and loved with you._ **

**_I know you probably will not understand. But that’s okay. It was never about you understanding me, it was about you loving him._ **

✉️

Nev shook his head. He knew that tradition and rules and duty meant so much for Slytherins and for purebloods. He still remembered how much Draco had to fight to become a healer and his parents to accept his new love, his job. Neville understood duty. And family obligations.

But tradition? Her marriage had nothing traditional. So, what could have stopped her from keeping the child?

✉️

**_I teach piano and violin. One of my favourite students told me a few days ago that I seemed different like something was missing. That I seemed to have lost something instead of gaining with my vacation and my training in England. That I did not seem more peaceful or relaxed._ **

**_How could I tell a 15-year-old that what I was missing was something I never thought I would ever have? And when I finally had him, I needed to leave him to come back and be a perfect porcelain wife?_ **

**_You don’t. So, I said I was just tired._ **

**_I want you to know although I named him Frank, I always called him Sage. I did not want to take that moment away from you. The first time he heard that name would be from your lips. It could not be any other way._ **

**_I’m sorry I’m venting. I just really miss him. Can you tell him I miss him? That he’s always in my mind?_ **

✉️

Neville took a deep breath, his eyes locked with the flames burning on the fireplace on his room. Of course, she missed their child. How could she not? He was perfect. He was a perfect little boy and she had raised him for four months.

The Gryffindor did not even want to imagine how he would feel if he needed to let go of Frank now. Losing him would be a nightmare. 

“I will tell him as soon as he wakes up. I’m sorry I did not say it sooner…” Neville gulped, drowning whatever he was feeling before looking at the peaceful child sleeping on the crib. “As soon as you wake up, Frankie, I don’t want to tell the void. The words are for you…”

✉️

**_I don’t even know if you will read this. Or if you will discard it and burn it. I would not condemn if you decided to destroy it like it was a bad howler._ **

**_If you read this last sentence. I just want to say Thank you for loving him. And I’m sorry I took all those months away from you._ **

**_I hope I will see you all one day._ **

**_PS: I hope the pictures are a good Yule present for you._ **

**_I know they will not make up for all the lost time._ **

**_But I hope you enjoy them._ **

**_Happy Christmas!_ **

**_Pansy_ **

**_Or Sage’s mother, however, you prefer…_ **

✉️

Neville sighed, folding the letter, and placing it inside the envelope again. And then he looked at the photographs that had come with the parchment. His Christmas gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always put much thought and maybe too much emotion into Pansy words, mostly because I miss her...   
> And these are the few opportunities I have to give her a voice in the fic (for now)


	12. Sunday, December 25, 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas day at Longbottom Estate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some pregnancy are described on this chapter

Six Photographs. Some muggle, some magical. Six small rectangles of memories, of moments, that he had lost. He decided to read the descriptions on Pansy’s calligraphy first and then guess what images she chose for him.

**_February 4th. It’s a boy! It was a last-minute decision, to know before the birth if it would be a boy or a girl. But I wanted to know so badly who was keeping me company. I think you would like to name him after your father._ **

The first one, he was not even sure if it was considered a photograph. It was a sonogram.

Neville had never really seen or touched one of those. He knew what they were. There were pictures of them on one of Hermione’s book about babies. Muggle photographs from inside a pregnant woman's womb. He wondered why she had gone to the muggle hospital to have some. Draco was a healer, he could check if the baby was growing well or not. And then he remembered that she knew she would one day part ways with the baby, and was probably for her own memory book, not only his.

**_June 29th. My midwife says I’m one month from delivering. It seems my belly did not grow like I saw some other pregnant woman. But I love it, being able to stroke it, and feel the baby kick. I’m sorry I took that away from you._ **

In the second one, she was pregnant. Kneeling on top of a comfy bed. Her hair was long, longer than he remembered. And she was wearing just a tank top and a cardigan. Cradling her, beautiful, enlarged belly. 

Neville could not stop himself from smiling. She looked beautiful, proud, and dreaming. He found himself wondering not only how it would feel to stroke her belly and experience Frank kicking, but also how he would have loved to hold her in all her glory.

**_July 23rd. My boy, our boy. Frank Sage Bertrand Parkinson Longbottom_ ** **_. Frank after your father, who I don’t know much about. Gryffindor, courageous just like you. Who must have loved you dearly. And Bertrand after one of my grandparents, the one who believed in me, who wanted me to follow my dreams and be happy. I hope you don’t mind… You are always free to change the names if they displease you._ **

The next picture was the first of his son. He assumed it was Frank Sage. But the baby was so small and looked so different from the infant that he met one month ago.

He seemed so small, the wizard picture did not have sound, but he could almost hear him crying, and a female hand quickly moving to soothe him.

**_August 13th. I cannot understand why he loves it so much. But he does. I wonder how he gets so comfortable there. I bought it in a little muggle shop, it reminded me of you. And I do not say it as an insult. I remember your presence in the hallways during our 7th year. It demanded respect. Like an elephant does…_ **

This moving photograph almost seemed to be a muggle, if not for the soft rise and fall of the baby’s chest. He was so calm, holding the stuffed elephant, it was like time had stopped. Frank still did exactly that, snuggle with the big elephant. Frank loved that stuffed animal.

Was she comparing him to an elephant? He chuckled. How could a bruised young student demand respect? He was terrified most of the time, but he knew that he needed to protect the younger students. Children of barely 11 and 12 did not deserve to be hurt. Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe place for them. And he had done nothing more than what was expected of him.

**_September 19th. I hope you are not the kind of man that will be offended by an image of a mother nursing their child. It’s always such a magical moment. I cherish each of these moments because when he stops needing me, I know it will be time to start the preparations for our separation…_ **

He almost did not turn that photograph when he realized it would be a recollection of Pansy breastfeeding. It seemed such an intimate moment. Just between the two of them, mother, and son.

But another side of him wanted it so much, to be part of that moment. He knew how important it was. Lavender spoke from the wonders of breastfeeding a little too much, if he was being honest.

He smiled at the muggle photography. It was not like he could see much. It did not even show Pansy’s face properly. He just realized he could not see her face in any of the portraits. _Why was she hiding it?_

**_October 31st. A Halloween smile. He has the cutest smile, I might be biased. What do you think? I think he smiles like you, even if he has never seen you before. He will soon, I’m sure._ **

And Neville could not stop himself from grinning at the moving image. That moved from a smile to a laughing expression as Pansy tickled him. 

Was Frank’s smile like his own? He would need to ask Gran if she saw the resemblance between the two. He could not see it. The image of Pansy on his mind was so distorted. He wished he could focus on her face and see what Frank had inherited from her. Not the eyes… Pansy eyes were not that light. That he remembered. He wondered how Frank got those bright blue eyes.

Placing Frank photographs on his nightstand, and saving Pansy’s on the envelope, he put it inside his drawer, a smile on his face. She had sent him memories, moments that he had missed, that she had kept away from him.

 _Why?_ He was not sure yet, he understood the duty and that she would always go back to her husband, but it did not explain why not tell him, and let him help her. If she knew he would love Frank and care for him, she should know that he would help her as well. And with that thought, he drifted to sleep, it was well after midnight after all, and he would never get that answer from his own mind.

He woke up with someone opening the door, and the wood floor cranking. He raised his wand, illuminating the room.

“Gran…” He whispered, relief filling his heart. The house was warded, he had changed the wards himself, but there was always that moment of panic where he thought someone had slipped inside and was trying to take his baby.

“Neville, I was not sure if you would already be awake …Happy Christmas!” she said.

“Happy Christmas, Gran.”

“I was thinking about doing French toast for breakfast. A new recipe I learned while I was in Portugal… Does that sound good?” she asked.

Neville nodded. It sounded wonderful. French toast on Christmas Morning was something he remembered dearly from his youth. 

“Get yourself and my great-grandson ready, and I’ll be waiting for you in the dining room,” August Longbottom ordered as she left the room. 

Neville got up and walked to the crib, watching the sleeping baby for a few seconds, before moving to the bathroom and getting ready for the day, Christmas day.

Frank’s first Christmas. And he guessed that if he had lost 4 months of his son’s life, Pansy had already lost one. He must have zoomed out because his comb was tangled on his hair when he heard the soft crying and rushed back into the bedroom. 

“Hi, Frankie. Good Morning and Happy Christmas!” he said as the baby breathing returned to normal against his chest, Neville’s fingers were playing with the soft short strands of hair. 

“Your mummy misses you so, so, so much. I wish there was a way to bring her here to see you this Christmas.” Neville whispered as Frank smiled at him. 

When they finally arrived at the dining room, Neville was suddenly hit with the most Christmassy Christmas decorations he had ever seen. Gran had exaggerated. The room looked wonderful in reds and greens and golds. All the rooms. Nev had decorated the tree and put some garlands, but this was excessive. He was not sure if he remembered the house ever being so ornamented.

Even the blue sage vase had a gold star and garland.

“This looks wonderful, Gran! How long have you been awake?” He could not stop himself from asking. She must have not slept to get all this ready.

“Not for long. First Christmas with a new family member is always something special that should be celebrated,” she said, sipping from her cup. “On your first Christmas… Your father… oh, my Frank. This is nothing compared to the crazy things he did… but you loved it. It took days even with magic to take it all down after the Holidays…” 

Neville smiled as he summoned a bottle to Frank. And he and Gran ate in silence. 

“I want to apologize for my behaviour yesterday,” Gussie said finally. “I did not handle well the thought that you wanted to leave the Auror Office just because you have a son now… It’s not like you’re alone.”

“Frank is not the reason, Gran,” Neville said looking down at his son. The little boy was entertained with little, right now it was his fingers, dancing phalanges. Neville wondered if this was an argument she had with his parents a long time ago. It seemed so cemented from her side, like she had been dwelling on it for years.

“He is not?” she asked. “I thought you wanted to leave because you have a baby… And it is not the safest of occupations one can have…”

“I’m not dad, Grandma…” he said with a sad smile.

“I know that…” Augusta said. “I’m sorry if I ever pushed you to follow his footsteps.”

“Don’t apologize, Gran…” Neville tried to stop her, moving to a chair closer to her so he could place a hand over her trembling one.

“No, no. I must apologize… Ever since you were a little boy… I wanted you to be like your father… I was so very proud of him…I still am.” She confessed.

“I’m proud of him as well. I’m going to tell him and mom later that they have a Grandson.” Neville announced with a grin.

“You are?” Augusta was shocked, mouth dropped open, eyebrows raised. She brought her free hand and covered his own had that was covering her other one.

“Of course, Gran. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I thought we would not go this year… Are you taking little Frank to St Mungo’s?” She asked, and let go of his hand to stroke Frank’s hair.

“No… No, Gran. Of course not. Theo and Dean said they would take him later this morning, so we could go.” He explained. 

“Neville?” She whispered, so gently that it surprised Neville. The young man just looked at her expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville is just so stubborn sometimes, I feel like he's making me be repetitive...
> 
> Baby Frank FC: Will Ciatola ( https://www.instagram.com/bethanyciotola/ )


	13. Sunday, December 25, 2005  - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photographs are Taken, Visits are Made and Gifts are exchanged...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> So, one of my 2021 Resolutions is trying to post a chapter of Mystic every week...  
> I will try to post every Monday, but if one day I'm not able, I hope you forgive me <3
> 
> The first chapter of 2021, I hope you enjoy it!

August Longbottom stroked her grandson’s knuckles, with such tenderness like Neville had not seen in a long time. “Turtledove, you can’t be sad if they do not react positively.” 

“I know, I know Gran.” Neville sighed. 

More than 20 years had passed since his parents had been tortured to insanity. When he was younger he had hoped that one day they would fully recover. That he would have his fun dad and loving mom back. That they would heal as time went through. 

He had stopped praying for them to become what they were before when he was 9. But he never lost the hope that they would get a little better, able to have some minutes of conversation with him. 

They were still his parents, and Neville loved them dearly, but whenever he visited he hoped for more than he would receive.

This year it will be different. Because even if they would not react to the news about his son, he would come home to see those bright blue eyes and that pretty babyface. And all his worries would dissipate.

“Finish your breakfast, Neville. We have Christmas gifts to open.” 

“Do you think we could do something before we open the presents, Gran?” he asked.

“Of course.” She said, patting his hand. Gran always turned very tolerant on Christmas. “What do you propose?”

“Since you used to be a photographer for Witch Weekly when you were younger, would you take some photographs of me and Frank… and then we can take one of the three of us?” Neville inquired “I’m sure they will be much prettier than any I would try to take…”

“A photographer!” She said dismissively, “I was much more than that, I was a journalist! And a very good one. But I mean, yes, my photographs were wonderful and aesthetically pleasing, or so readers said. Even without the text, they could tell a story. I even won a couple of awards…” She added, and Neville could see her eyes shining and her smile. She was proud that he had remembered that detail.

Augusta summoned a camera from somewhere in the house, stroking it gently. It was not covered in dust, so he assumed she had brought it with her from Portugal. And Neville could see how well taken care of it was. “So, shall we take it by the Christmas tree? Or by the fireplace?”

“I was… actually thinking by the window,” Nev said, pointing to the window seat where the sage flower stood, growing, thriving. And now adorned with gold ribbons. 

Gussie nodded, summoning some pillows and blankets to cover the nook. Not very long after Neville was born, his grandmother put a stop on her career as a journalist, so he did not remember her working, but he remembered the stories. 

“Neville… Why don’t you sit down with Frank on your lap first, and after that we shall work on the photographs of him by himself? That way, he can get accustomed to the camera,” She said with a smile. “The last session I made with an infant, the baby was you, 26 years ago, so I might be a little rusty.”

“I’m certain they will all be fantastic, Gran,” Neville said, as he sat down with Frank on his left leg and on the other side of the child, the flower was illuminated by some twinkling lights that he had not noticed before.

“Smile for your Grand Grammy, Frankie!” Augusta beckoned as she levitated the camera by magic. And at that moment, Neville was not sure who the woman in front of him was. The way she held herself, Neville had never seen this Augusta Longbottom. The professional one. Like she was in control of everything.

She raised her wand and muttered some spells he did not recognize but he noticed how the light shifted around them. And he wondered if she had been like this in her youth. He could imagine the young woman on the portraits, with long chestnut hair, tied with a ribbon while she worked, while she took magical photographs.

But Frank was not feeling very smiley, even with Gran making snow and flowers appear to try to get his attention, and even enchanting his baby elephant to fly around. Nothing took the little frown away from his face, not even his father kisses or raspberries blown on his skin.

Neville took a deep breath, looking into his son's eyes and remembered the promise he had made to Pansy, well to her letter last night. He stroked the soft strands of her that belonged to his son. He was sure the hair had been almost blonde when he arrived but now it was getting darker and Neville wondered if instead of sandy brown like his, Frank would have dark raven hair.

“Your mummy loves you very much. She wishes she was here with you. Your mummy loves you.” That made Frank Sage smile. And, of course, Neville smiled as well. Neville could not fathom the thought that his 5-month baby would understand the meaning behind the sentence. Maybe the word mummy was just funny.

“Beautiful! Such beautiful smiles!” Augusta mentioned as she wove her wand around, the camera clicking. A soft flash spreading through the room. “Now we shall do only with the child. Isn’t that right? The baby’s first Christmas. And he’s dressed so festively in red and green.”

Neville chuckled as he moved away. It was indeed a Happy Christmas. 

When Theo and Dean arrived, Frank had just woken up from his nap. And he was fussy, whimpering on Neville's arms.

“Oh… Why is my nephew crying?” Theo asked with a pout.

Neville raised Frank a little on his arms, closer to his neck and took a deep breath, he scrunched his nose and winked at Theo. “Dirty diaper. Would uncle Theo like to do the honours?”

Theo took a step back “No, thank you! I love Pansy dearly, even if she refuses to allow me to visit her in Japan, but receiving that kind of gift from her child, is a no! And it’s where I draw the line.”

Dean chuckled “Uncle Dean does not because he has changed enough nappies. So why don’t you go to St Mungo’s a few minutes earlier, Neville?”

Nev nodded and kissed his son's forehead. “Have fun with Uncle Dean and Theo! I’m sure they’re about to spoil you!”

“Oh, you know us so well!” Theo grinned. “Say bye-bye to daddy, Frankie!” 

Neville rolled his eyes “I love you, Frank Sage, see you in an hour or so. Thank you again, boys!” 

Neville was not sure he had ever walked so slowly or so contemplative in St Mungos. Gran was in silence as well as the elevator took them to the fourth floor. 

“Are you ready, Neville?” Gran asked as she raised her wand to the door of the Janus Thickey Ward, and the doors opened themselves to her.

“As ready as I will always be,” Neville said, squeezing her hand. 

They approached the couple that had adjacent beds on the infirmary. Frank Longbottom Sr was laying in bed, toying with what seemed to be a ball of purple yarn. And Alice was looking at the window, her fingers playing with the condensation, drawing something, a kind of symbol, that Neville had tried to discover for years and never found out. It had been the reason why he had pursued Ancient Runes in Hogwarts, hoping to find the meaning behind it. But he never did. 

“Happy Christmas, Mum, Dad!” Neville said, sitting on one of the empty chairs.

The man stopped playing with the yarn, but Neville was not sure if it was for his words or the fact Gran was stroking his hair. Alice had got up from the window and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, mumbling something that could be a song, a lullaby, could be nothing. Neville had stopped guessing a long time ago.

“Mum, Dad. I have some news to tell you… I have a son. He’s five months. Grandma took this pic this morning.” He said taking one of the copies of him holding the grinning infant from his robes. Alice had stopped singing, but her eyes were still focused somewhere above Neville’s shoulder.

“His name is Frank, like dad’s, Frank Sage,” Neville announced, showing the photograph to the couple.

Nev had promised Gran, but he could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He just wanted a reaction, even the smallest. That they would look in his direction or smile, anything. 

But he got nothing. With a discrete movement from his wand, to not startle his parents, he glued the new photograph to the wall, where the other family images had been added through the years.

Gran took the wheel of their visit after that, showing Dad and Mum the Christmas gifts they had brought. “Neville, we shall be going back home now. Your friends must want to go back to their own homes and families as well. It’s Christmas.” 

Neville nodded, getting up. “Bye, Mum, Bye Dad! I love you” he said and kissed both of his parent’s foreheads. They were almost at the door, when Neville heard light footsteps and he turned around to see his mother. He had almost forgotten how she would gift him a wrapper every time. 

He gave her a smile and extended his hand, waiting for his wrapper. He was very surprised when not one, but two wrappers fell on his open palm. Alice closed his hand around the gum wrappers, smiling at him. She patted his hand before moving back to her bed.

And Neville just watched her go, bringing the fist to his chest and holding it there. She understood. Alice knew she had a grandson. “Thank you, mum. Happy Christmas” Neville whispered.

Augusta smiled, stroking his cheek. “Let’s just go home, Neville. I’m sure little Frank will love it almost as much as you!”


	14. Sunday, December 25, 2005 - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has one last Christmas Gift to send.  
> And the Tale of Cornflower Blue Eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I made a small big mistake when I did not copy the whole edited chapter. Sorry!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

When Neville came back home, Frank’s cries could be heard as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace. Please do not let him be hurt. Please do not let him be hurt.

“Theo? Dean? We’re home!” Neville called as he followed the sound to the kitchen. Dean was holding the crying infant as Theo tried to warm the baby bottle, or at least it seemed like it.

“Thanks, Salazar Slytherin! You’re back!” Theo said looking at him, green eyes shining like they were full of tears.

“What’s going on?” Neville asked, confused, as he took Frank on his arms, soothing his cries. “Hi, baby. It’s okay. Daddy's here…” 

Dean smiled, sitting down, and accepting the cup of tea, Augusta Longbottom had quickly placed in front of them. “I’m going to lay down for a bit. Enjoy your tea.”

Neville kissed his Gran’s cheek and she patted both his and Frank’s cheek as she moved to the staircase.

“Thank you, Mrs Longbottom. I was truly needing this. Not ready for a baby. Are we, Theo?” Dean said with a smile.

Theo shook his head “No, not in the least. Not for a couple of years.” he sighed and looked at Neville and the smiling baby. “It’s because he’s your son and we are just fun uncle Theo and fun uncle Dean? But that cannot be the reason because he seems so at ease with Draco…”

“You need to start coming over more often… he just needs to get more used to the two of you,” Neville assured. Draco had, after all, been a constant figure on the first 4 months of Frank’s life.

“Don’t tell him that, Nev, or you will be seeing the two of us every day!” Dean chuckled, pointing to his husband who was looking with puppy eyes between the two Gryffindors.

“We can close the shop early, or open a little later, or even extend our lunch break.” Theo was murmuring.

“I will even give you two one more chance… I must go to Diagon Alley.” Neville summoned the bottle that Theo was charming, and it was at the perfect temperature. “Thank you, Uncle Theo.” Neville winked as Frank started sucking on the baby bottle.

“Do what there?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. “It’s Christmas, not many shops will be open.”

“I have a letter I must send… long-distance… I must go to the post office and see if I can still have it shipped today.” Neville explained touching the letter on his robes‘ inside pocket.

“Oh! It must be someone important if you’re willing to spend a little fortune to send a letter internationally and in such a rush.” Theo said, raising an eyebrow.

“Pansy…” He murmured, kissing Frankie’s forehead.

Theo choked on his tea and Dean grinned “Are you talking then? By letter, at least?” The Gryffindor asked.

Neville shook his head. “No. I don’t think we are really communicating like that. She sent me one as a Christmas gift, with some pictures of Frank during the 4 months that I was not part of his life.” He explained. “I’m sending a Christmas one back.”

Theo dropped his cup, spilling tea all over the tablecloth. “Are you? Really?” And Neville was trying to decipher the expression on his face. Surprise? Confusion? Hopefulness? Resentment?

“I… I completely forgot, I should have sent photographs of Frankie sooner to her, but… I just… I don’t want to get her in trouble.” Neville explained, looking down at his son as he finished the bottle. One month, and he still remembered the first time he placed a bottle on the baby’s mouth.

“You are worried about her…” Theo was looking at Neville like he was only now really seeing the Gryffindor. 

“Of course, I’m worried, Theo! I know she’s one of your best friends, but she’s Frank’s mother. I will always want the best for her.” Neville explained as he took the second gum wrapper from his pocket, showing it to Frank Sage and letting the baby touch the shiny casing, but not grasp it. “Grandma Alice gave you this… we shall start your own collection. I will find a pretty box for you as well” 

“You’re a good man, Neville Longbottom,” Theo said, finally vanishing his spilled tea.

“Is that a yes, you will give unclesitting Frank another chance?” Neville asked, with a teasing smile.

Dean grinned, moving to pick the infant and wait for him to burp. “What’s the worst that can happen? More crying? We have been through that! Right, Theo?”

Theo did not seem very convinced, but he nodded. “Is your gran okay, Nev?” 

“Yes. Whenever we come from St Mungos, she goes and lays down for a bit. She’s okay.” Neville assured. “I think I understand better this time. How hard it must be for her.” The Gryffindor said looking at the infant in Dean's arms.

“Well enough sad stories, go send Pansy her gift! So you can come home and open all the gifts your friends and family got little Frank!” Theo said. “How dare you not open the presents first thing in the morning, Neville Longbottom. I almost had a heart attack seeing the stockings full and all the wrapped boxes under the tree!”

Dean stroked Frank’s hair “Your Uncle Theo is very serious about Christmas. He woke me up jumping in bed, like I’m sure you will do just in a few years!”

“You know Christmas was one of the only special occasions for me!” Theo said going around the table to kiss his husband’s cheek.

Dean nodded “I love you!” The dark-skinned boy whispered, but loud enough that made Frank chuckled, almost like a Pavlov response. Usually, when Neville told him those words, there would be followed by some tickling or blown raspberries to make him laugh. 

So Neville moved forward “Sorry to interrupt your little moment… Will the honeymoon ever be over?” he asked and kissed Frank Sage loudly in the cheek. “See you in just a bit, Frankie. Love you!” And the boy laughed again.

“Never!” Dean kissed Theo’s cheek just like Neville had done to his son.

“Good! Our friend gatherings would never be the same if you two decided to change.” Neville chuckled “Patronus me if you need anything!”

Neville returned half an hour later, after spending a little bit fewer galleons than he had been expecting, the wizard at the post office assured him the letter would arrive in Japan still on the 25th. It was the least he could give her, and this time he found a happy Frank, but he was not playing with Theo and Dean.

“Uncle Algie?” Neville asked. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming. His uncle was sitting on the couch with Frank on his lap and the infant was giggling.

“Indeed. For how long do you think you could keep this baby as a secret, Neville?” The older man asked. “Your aunt is in the kitchen enjoying a cup of tea… she almost had a heart attack… such an ugly thing to keep from your family!”

Frank tried to reach his father with some chubby arms and Nev quickly picked him up. “I’m sorry… I thought Gran would tell you and Aunt Enid.”

“Well… I think your grandmother thought you would like to be the one to tell your family about your son.” Algie said. “At least your uncle Algie…”

Neville sat down, looking into Frank’s blue eyes. “I’m sorry… I think I was ashamed.”

Algie Longbottom had been the closest thing Neville had of a father and grandfather for so long. “About having a son?” The man asked, with a raised eyebrow, his tell-tale sign of I cannot believe you.

“At the time… I didn’t know who his mother was.” Neville confessed.

“Aren’t you a little player, after all, all shy, and self-conscious with low self-esteem, but it seems the ladies like that in the 2000’s.” The other man winked.

The younger Gryffindor just blushed. “Uncle Algie, there’s a baby here!”

“Oh, he will grow to be as wicked as his father and great-uncle, look at that devil smile. He will be stealing hearts in 14 years or so, look at those eyes!” Algie said, coming to sit beside Neville. “Are they from his mother?”

Neville shook his head. He could not recall looking into Pansy’s eyes to know the details, but he would remember such pure blue eyes. “They might still change… the books say that until 6 months there can be some vast changes in eye and hair colour.”

“Your grandfather… his eyes were just like this… Cornflower blue… I never thought I would see them again on a Longbottom.” His uncle touched the baby’s eyebrows. “That’s why I did not want to assume that they come from our side of the family.”

“I don’t remember that… And Gran never mentioned it.” Neville confessed, sadly. His memories of his grandfather were fuzzy, childhood moments, and the magical portraits did not get the colour of his eyes that bright.

“Regie had eyes just like these, when he was a baby and they stayed when he got older. I’m not even sure how he remained single for so long.” 

“Because your brother was a dweeb, Algie!” Augusta explained with an adoring smile as she levitated their Christmas Lunch to the dinner table.

“I’m not contradicting you, Gussie.” Algie laughed, “But don’t forget you fell in love with the dweeb!”

“Yes, yes, enough of that! Now boys, come to the table or the soup will get cold.”

Neville got up, summoning Frank’s highchair. And then he moved to kiss his aunt’s cheek. “I’m sorry I did not tell you about Frank, auntie Enid.”

“Your grandmother explained why to me… It’s okay. It’s just… I’m not becoming any younger… and you know your uncle and I never had children of our own, we did not have a baby in the family in so long. I could have helped more while Gussie was in Portugal.” Enid said, touching his cheek.

“You are always welcome here, auntie!” Neville assured.

After a fantastic Christmas meal, the Longbottom’s moved to sofas surrounding the Christmas Tree and the coloured wrapped gifts. Neville never realized how many friends he truly had until the Christmas presents started to arrive.

Everyone wanted to give something to the new generation, it seems. Even Maja had sent something for her non-son. Books, Clothes, Toys. He had never seen the living room that full.

Only one present remained wrapped. The one Pansy had sent the previous day. 


	15. Sunday, December 25, 2005 - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy's present for Frank is finally revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last chapter of Christmas <3  
> With a little time jump in the end!  
> I hope you enjoy it.

“Did you save the best for last?” Aunt Enid said as she cradled a glass of Port Elf Wine in her hands. 

“It was his mother that sent this one…” Neville explained, casting a _Finite Incantatem_ at the box, as it said in the tag read. The box became three times its original size. 

“That’s a big gift…” Augusta said leaning forward. “It was probably wise to shrink it, otherwise, the poor owl who carried it.”

“Well… the girl did leave a baby behind… I would send a big gift as well…” Uncle Algie grinned, still wearing his new Mandrake beanie.

“Algernon!” Enid said, looking at him. And Neville was sure she would hex him if they were in another place. “You can’t say things like that!”

Uncle Algie made a sign with his finger like he was casting the silencing charm. Neville unwrapped the silver and green paper carefully. Inside the box, there was a triangular prism-shaped pillow, in dark blue with cherry blossom’s trees. In one of the sides, there was a mirror. Neville was still trying to understand what the purpose of the tent-shaped object was when Frank wiggled himself closer to the present.

Nev watched his son’s reflection in the mirror and then suddenly snowflakes appeared on the mirror alongside him, and the baby clapped, grinning loudly.

“Oh, that’s some extraordinary magic…” Augusta said. “A wishing mirror… I have not seen one in decades.” 

“Your friend Lyra made one for her child, right, Gussie?” Aunt Enid asked. “I recall you telling the story.”

“Yes, and Regie tried to make one for my Frank, but he failed, and he was a master charmer,” Augusta added, her eyes focused on the infant, touching the snowflakes in the mirror. 

“Powerful little witch you chose, Neville.” Uncle Algie added with a wink.

“So, a wishing mirror translates the desires of one’s child? Like the Mirror of ERISED back at Hogwarts?” Neville asked.

“It has some similarities… but it does not show the deepest desire of one’s heart, this one shows wishes that are more superficial.” Augusta explained, “It’s made especially for one person, so if you were to look at the mirror nothing would happen, because the mirror is not connected to your magical signature.”

“It might show how an infant wants to be entertained, or what he wants to eat.” Aunt Enid clarified “I’ve been told they stop working when the child grows older and their needs become more complex.”

Neville watched his grinning son, touching the mirror with enthusiasm. Neville raised his wand, conjuring snowflakes to fall around them, and he had never seen the baby so happy.

“Neville, boy! There’s a note inside the box.” Uncle Algie said with a smile and a wink, levitating the piece of parchment from the cardboard box and placing it on Neville’s open hand.

“My Growing Sage …” Neville read, laying down beside his son so he could see the letter as well, not that he could understand or read, but it was his letter. 

“Your first Christmas. It’s so special. I wish I was there, but it soothes my heart to know that you’re with your father and he loves you dearly, there was never any doubt on his ability to love.” Neville smiled, looking into the baby’s bright eyes. The Gryffindor almost missed his gran, uncle and aunt leaving the room. 

“I can only hope this little magical mirror will help so you can always be happy, dearest. That’s my only wish for this Christmas. With love, your mother. PS: Little Sage, I hope you and your father are keeping the blue sage healthy.” Neville's eyes moved to the flower. He still did not know the importance of such a plant, but one day he would. And until then it would grow in Longbottom Estate.

Frankie raised a little finger to touch the parchment. “Did you like that? We shall save it along with the gum wrapper Grandma Alice gave you. So you can keep all these tokens of love.”

The rest of the day was a blur. Neville put Frank down for a nap and ended falling asleep as well, his mind full of doubts, should he send another letter to Pansy, or would it be too risky for her, for her secret.

He woke a few hours later with Gran shaking his shoulder. “C’mon, boy. You’re too old for me to undress and help you with your pyjamas.”

“I’m sorry!” Neville said, sitting up. “I did not mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s okay, dear. The first Christmas with a baby is quite special.” Augusta said, sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes attached to the photograph on his bedside table, his parents holding a baby Neville.

“Many years ago, on your first Christmas. Me, your grandfather, Algie and Enid waited for one hour, the meal under a tempus charm to remain warm. And after that hour, we went to the apartment in London and found Frank and Alice asleep in bed, obviously exhausted, and you, awake, in the middle of the two, hazel eyes and grinning as you played with their hair.”

“What did you do?” Neville asked, his eyes moving from her to his parents’ picture.

“I wanted to leave, you were happy, and your parents had put a magical barrier around the bed so you would not fall and get hurt. But your grandfather said that he wanted to spend some time with you. So we left a note and brought you here.” She confessed, “Your parents appeared a few hours later, apologetic for having missed lunch, but they seemed relaxed and reenergized.” Augusta was smiling at the memory.

Neville rubbed her arm when the tears started to fall. “Gran… why are you crying?”

“I know I did not say it enough while you were a child, Neville. But I love being your grandmother.” She said, taking his hand between hers. “I’m very proud of you. The courageous wizard you are and now, also the great father you became to little Frank.”

“Thank you, Gran. It means so much.” He said hugging her.

“I’m so proud of you, and I believe you’re a wonderful father, have been for the last month, and I know you are against it. But I want to stay, to help with Frank. And if you decide to leave the Auror Office, and venture on herbology, you will need help. Unless you want to raise the child inside a greenhouse.” And the tone of her voice, it did not leave much space for Neville to argue.

Neville smiled “That does not sound-”

“Don’t you finish that sentence, Neville Longbottom! Some fresh air and sometime alongside the plants will do him well, of course. But not spending all of his time there.” Gussie explained. “He might have Sage on his name, but he is not a plant for you to grow on that space. He’s a little boy!”

“Gran… You don’t deserve to stop your sunny retirement because of me. Frank was not my mistake, because I will never call him that, but he’s my responsibility. You already took care of me, you don’t need to take care of my son as well.” Neville said, kissing her hands.

“You have told me that already, Neville, multiple times, but what if I want to help. I’m not saying I will stay forever, or until Frank finishes school, or until he goes to school. Just until you’ve settled your life.” Augusta assured with a smile. 

“One month, Gran. And you cannot always be available for just taking care of Frankie!” Neville conceded. “There are times when you need to tell me no.”

“Very well. A one-month trial and I will go and meet my friends… how does that sound?” Gussie asked. “Oh, and I never realized how much I missed photographing other humans, maybe I will go back to it as well.”

Neville smiled. “Thank you, Gran. And I will always be here to support you.”

Augusta patted his cheek. “You’re such a good boy. I love you, Neville.”

“I love you too, Gran.”

The last days of December and 2005 rushed through the Longbottom family. They spend the turn of the year with some friends from Gran’s Duelling Elders Club.

That year it was in Aunt Josephine and Uncle Randolph’s house, in St Ives. It was always very strange to be received so warmly by the Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, and Neville had been terrified of her reaction to him leaving the Auror Office, but she ignored his words and stole the baby from his arms. Aunt Ursuline, and her brother Humphrey had been invited as well. Ursuline was a much more conservative woman, and was very displeased by the fact that the mother of his child was not his wife. Oh, if only she knew the whole story.

In the end, it had been a wonderful day. Frank had woken up to see the fireworks and Uncle Humphrey thought him a spell so the infant would not be scared by the noise but would still enjoy the show.

January moved past even faster. Neville had officially rescinded his contract with the Auror Office and contacted Professor Sprout. The Hufflepuff Head of House had been delighted by the new that her favourite students would follow the Botanical Path.

2006 would be a great year for Neville, he was certain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I made another WIP, [Bordeau Steel Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832205/chapters/70718499), almost like a Pansy POV from this story.
> 
> A shoutout for the amazing Paneville Queen, [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter), who let me borrow her incredible Duelling Elders Club and its members <3


	16. Saturday, February 18, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville goes to Diagon Alley and he meets someone he was not expecting to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Christmas is over, we made a little time jump to February <3  
> Hope you enjoy it!

The last month had been wonderful, Neville could not deny it. He had been granted a research scholarship by the Ministry to study under Sprout. To get a mastery.

And Sprout and McGonagall assured him it would be okay to take Frank with him in the days he was needed at Hogwarts and he had no one available to look after his son. Neville was sure the two women just wanted a chance to spoil the infant.

After his mastery and the defence of his final thesis on the International Confederation of Wizards, he would be able to become a professor or a researcher or even own his shop, plants had much more utility than just serve as potion ingredients.

His first meeting with Sprout, face to face, after a month of letter exchange, would be in a few days, and Neville had some last-minute shopping to do. He had not been a student for so long, he needed new parchment, quills, ink. A bag. He needed a bag that made him look like an adult, not a child. 

Gran had offered to go shopping in his place, like she used to do when he was a child, but Neville wanted to go by himself, he was more than excited about visiting Hogwarts.

With Frank wrapped comfortably and securely to his chest on the baby sling, and a bubble-head charm applied on the infant, the pairing flooed to Diagon Alley. It was the first time Neville would be in public with Frank. And he was nervous. 

The bubblehead had served its purpose as they travelled by the floo, Frank was free of cinder on his face, and that meant that he had not breath any of the ash remnants of the floo connections. Draco had told him the spell weeks ago, but the new father had been reticent on using it.

Lifting the spell, Neville kissed little Frank’s forehead “Here we go, little one.” he whispered as they walked on the direction of the main street of Diagon Alley. 

The Battle of Hogwarts had been almost 8 years before. And most wizards and witches had moved on. There was a time when he would have been overwhelmed in Diagon Alley. Not as much as the Golden Trio, but often enough that for so long, he had stopped coming.

But, now, 7 years after the war ended, Neville was old news, the staring and the shaking of hands stopped, and he was thankful for that. And today, he was most often stopped by older witches who wanted to take a look at the infant he was carrying. And strangely, Frankie Sage loved the attention he was getting.

Neville chuckled, stroking the baby’s cheek with his free hand as the infant, once more, squeezed the fingers belonging to the older witch in Flourish and Blotts. He definitely did not get that from Neville. All charming smiles to the cashier.

“You have such a wonderful boy, Mr Longbottom.” Madame Villanelle said.

“Thank you, he’s my greatest joy,” Neville confessed, and it was true. Frank would always be one of his most precious accomplishments.

“You seem like a proud father… I did not see any books for this little wizard on your selection…” She said softly, her eyes focused on Frank, but Neville understood the message clearly. 

“I do not have much knowledge or experience in buying children books. What would you recommend to an infant of almost 7 months?” Neville asked, stroking a strand of sandy brown hair.

“Oh, of course, it will be just a minute, Mr Longbottom and young Mr Longbottom.” She said touching the little boy's nose, making him laugh happily.

She came back a few minutes later, carrying a little colourful book, “It’s called How to Hide a Dragon & Other Tales of a Dragon Tamer by Millicent Bulstrode. It’s our bestseller at the moment.”

“Millicent Bulstrode?” He asked.

“Oh, yes. She’s a new children author, and her books are full of adorable adventures.” The older woman said. “I have no doubts your son will enjoy it.”

Neville nodded, stroking the vibrant cover where an illustration of a red-haired man stood, surrounded by dragons who moved their wings and breathed fire. And there was a name under Millicent’s. “Illustrated by Charlie Weasley,” Neville whispered. It was no coincidence that the drawing of the young man looked so much like the second oldest Weasley.

After leaving the bookshop, Neville visited the Apothecary, Scribbulus and Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, hoping to get some cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs. He also stopped at Twilfitt and Tatting’s to get some more clothing for Frank. He was getting bigger, and although Gran had taught him a little bit of clothing extension charms, Neville wanted his boy to be comfortable.

When he left the boutique, Ollivanders shop was just across the street. His thoughts were drifting away, imagining how in 10 years, he would come with a much older Frank and see his son choosing his own wand. It would be such a magical moment. 

“Neville?” A voice called from behind.

A voice he recognized. Neville looked down at his chest, making sure his son was still asleep, wrapping one arm protectively around his middle, like a shield, and he turned, a smile on his lips. “Hello, Hannah…”

But the Hufflepuff’s eyes were not focused on him, they had dropped to his chest where his son was sleeping. Neville waited for her to speak, he raised one hand to his son's head, playing with his hair and at the same time concealing the boy’s face from his ex-girlfriend's gaze. 

The Gryffindor was not sure how long they stood there, in the middle of the street, he was about to say something, when Hannah raised her face to him. “You cheated on me, Neville Longbottom!” She screeched.

Neville was so startled by her accusation, that he did not feel Frank stirring on his wrapper. “How could I have cheated on you, Hannah? We only dated for a little more than a month!”

“34 days, 17 hours and 29 minutes!” She corrected him. The expression she was wearing was something unfathomable on the Hufflepuff’s face. She had yelled and cried when they broke up, but there was something on her stare, an animosity he did not believe she was capable of.

“If you did not cheat on me, how do you have a baby?” 

“What leads you to believe it’s mine, Hannah?” He asked. The woman knew he babysat his friends’ children multiple times.

“Don’t play coy with me, Neville Longbottom. You thought I would not know? That my friends would not tell me?” She laughed. “That you… who decided that I was not worthy because I wanted children!” 

Neville sighed, he did not want to have this conversation again, not with Hannah and much less in public. He cast a silencing charm around Frank, the infant did not need to listen to the crazy stuff that Neville was sure was about to leave Hannah’s mouth. And he could and maybe should have cast another charm around them… but he wanted the witnesses.

“That’s not the reason why we broke up, Hannah,” he said calmly, letting Frank suck and nibble on his thumb. His other hand on his pocket, holding his wand, just in case.

“I understand now… You did not want to have a baby with me because you already had impregnated some kind of whore who left the baby on your doorstep.” She said, a voice that had once been as soft as a rose petal was filled with venom and covered on thorns. 

Neville heard some people squeal around them at her words, but Neville was seeing fire. “Don’t you dare, Hannah! Don’t you dare insult the mother of my son like that. You don’t even know her. ”

“And you do?” She laughed, placing one manicured finger on his shoulder, and pushing lightly.

Neville took a deep breath, he knew what she wanted. Hannah wanted him to react, she wanted him to lose his calm and yell at her, but Neville would never crawl to her level. And instead, the Gryffindor took a step back. “There’s absolutely no reason for you to touch me. We’re no longer a couple and we have not spoken in months.”

“Because you’re a bastard! You’re a tosser who broke my heart!” She yelled. And other shops had stopped on their tracks and were looking at the two of them, whispering between them. Trying to be discrete, but they were not hiding the excitement of being first row seaters to what seemed like a lovers bickering.

“You’re making a scandal, Hannah. We will be in the cover of the Prophet tomorrow.” He sighed.

“Good! Then all Britain can know who their bronze boy really is! How you are a cheater, a reckless wizard who got someone pregnant, who could not even achieve a simple contraceptive spell, a weak Auror. I don’t know how I ever fell in love with someone so dull.” She was just trying to humiliate him.

But he had dealt with Severus Snape for 7 years, his skin was thick. Insults like that did not reach him, not coming from someone like Hannah Abbott who meant nothing, at least not anymore. He could handle the young woman in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little Hannah bashing, I blame [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter) for all my Hannah tendencies in Paneville world xD


	17. Saturday, February 18, 2006 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hannah, Neville finds Hermione in Diagon Alley and the Gryffindor woman has something to tell him...

Neville took a deep breath, looked down at his chest to make sure Frank was still sleeping comfortably, but his cornflower blue eyes were wide open, connecting with Neville’s hazel ones, probably begging to go home, away from the crazy lady. 

His eyes were always so enticing. If he had his mother personality and way of carrying herself, Neville was sure he would have all of Hogwarts students after him in 11 years. The Gryffindor shook his head, forcing himself away from his daydreaming and facing the green eyes of the Hufflepuff that he had dated for a month. 

Frank would never be a mistake, an accident, maybe, but never a mistake. 

Dating Hannah, on the other hand, seemed to be one of the biggest mistakes of his life. She was jealous and egoistic. And Neville could only imagine what the cover of the Prophet would be tomorrow. 

"Goodbye, Hannah. I don’t expect you to understand and I don’t need to explain myself. I have a son now, who I love deeply-” Neville tried to finish the conversation, so he could go back home.

“See! If you had told me yes when I asked for a baby, you would still know what loving someone more than you love yourself means, and you would have me! Forever, as the mother of your child. Not some common -”

“Do not finish that sentence, Hannah Catherine Abbott! You were not the woman of my dreams. What we had ended back in August. It’s time for you to understand that. I want to be able to come to Diagon Alley and just do my shopping, and not having a conversation like this, in the middle of the street. Goodbye, Hannah!” Neville walked, as fast as he could away from the blonde.

Mariana Romero, the owner of A Cobra de Peluche, a well-known bakery in Diagon Alley was standing at the door, and made him promise to come for a cup of tea and something sweet after she finished her appointment with a bride. And it was not like he could not say no to her, her husband Matteo was a constable on the Auror Office and a good friend.

The Gryffindor found himself walking in the direction of Wizard Weasley Wheezes. He expected to find Ron playing chess, but the little purple table was empty. And Nev wondered if the store was closed. 

He was just peeking through the show window when the door opened and Hermione Granger stood there, a cup of tea on her hands. “Hermione? What are you doing here?”

“Hi, Neville! The Weasleys went to Romania to visit Charlie. And I don’t really know what happened. Their right hand got sick, and they needed someone they trusted to keep an eye on the store.” The brunette pointed to herself “Lucky me.”

Neville chuckled. “But… the store is closed…”

Hermione nodded. “I told them I would keep an eye… and I’m doing exactly that. I’m even doing inventory. They shall be very thankful when they return. Do you and little Frank want to come inside?”

The Gryffindor nodded and followed Hermione, hearing her put a locking charm on the door again. “I’m actually glad you’re here. We never have much time to speak just the two… well, the three of us.” The Gryffindor woman said, stroking a strand of Frank’s hair between her fingers as the infant babbled to himself, looking at the colourful objects on display.

She was behaving very strangely. He had never seen her act like this. Like she was walking on eggshells around him. They were friends, they had become closer when suddenly most of their friends were in established relationships, and the two of them were single. So it was very bizarre to see Hermione Jean Granger like this around him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to hold the baby? Seamus keeps saying that like it’s the answer to all the problems in the world, and sometimes I agree. Although I do not think that’s a reason to have so many children one after the other.”

Hermione chuckled. “Lavender seems to enjoy being pregnant… even if Sullivan was an accident. She seems to be happy holding a baby…”

“Accident babies are quite loved,” Neville said, placing his son on Hermione’s arms. 

The Gryffindor woman smiled, stroking the infant’s cheek. “He looks a bit like Pansy, around the eyes. The colour is not hers, but the shape… it’s almost identical.”

“I did not know you and Pansy were friends…” Neville murmured, so confused. _From where Hermione knew Pansy to see a detail like that?_ Theo had brought pictures of Pansy and yes, Hermione was correct, Frank looked like the Slytherin woman mostly around the eyes. 

“We are not…” Hermione sighed. “She would never say something like that… I’ve met her a dozen times or so during the last few years.”

Neville just raised an eyebrow and Hermione kept speaking, faster, words stumbling after words. “I did not know she was pregnant. I had thought her disappearance during the last year had been strange… if I had known… If I had been more interested in her whereabouts… If I had just asked Malfoy… or Theo… or even Millie… I’m stubborn. You know how stubborn and determined I am…”

“Hermione… you’re just rambling,” Neville said. “In the nervous kind of way… Just sit down and look at Frank… and say what you want to say in a calm way.”

The woman sighed, but did just that. Neville and Hermione’s friendship started when they had come back to their 8th year at Hogwarts, and had only developed in the years after that. She was one of his best friends, he trusted her with anything in his life. When Frank appeared in his doorstep, Hermione had been the first person he had called for help. And now, now she was saying that she knew Pansy, and she never told him in the 3 months.

“I did not know you and Pansy were acquaintances…” 

“I never intended to hide anything from you… You must understand, Nev-” She took a deep breath and snuggled closer with Frank. “Do you remember when a couple of years back I found a mind healer who worked particularly with memories to help my parents?”

Neville nodded. He remembered Hermione's excitement because there was finally progress. Her parents were starting to remember, to remember her. He had been so happy for her.

“Well… I don’t think I ever told you where I found him. After much research, I found an old paper from Mahoutokoro. A thesis on charms from a man called Unkan Shoji.” She said carefully. 

Neville raised an eyebrow, not really understanding why she was telling him that. And then, he finally connected someone to the name. Hermione had said it in a different accent, but that name belonged to Pansy’s husband, the Japanese man she had married when she was only 18. “Oh…”

Hermione was speaking, but Neville could not focus on her words, not at first. “Neville?” She asked, moving closer, sitting beside him, and placing one hand on his knee.

“Yes?” He murmured, finishing his cup of tea like if it was something stronger. Maybe the twins had something more robust around. But no, he could not, he had Frank with him.

“I have been your friend for long. I know you have stopped listening since I said the mind healer’s name.” She said with a knowing smile. 

“Is he good?” The question left his lips before he even could stop it. And Hermione would not drop it as easily as Theo and Draco.

She stroked Frank’s cheek and shrugged. “I only know him in a professional way. He’s very attentive to my parents and he was always kind to me. He’s a scholar, if you thought I was a bookworm and a nerd in my school years, I don’t know what you would call him.” 

She chuckled. “You can imagine my surprise when after I broke in tears in front of him, telling my story, what I did to my parents, he called for his wife. And Pansy _Bloody_ Parkinson appeared. Awkward, to say the least.”

Neville snorted, just imagining that moment happening in front of his eyes. “I’m sorry…”

Hermione shook her head, trying to stop her own chuckles. “Don’t, Nev. And somehow Healer Shoji thought his wife was a good companion for me. He met with my parents every fortnight for 6 months. And that meant at least 30 minutes of awkward tea-drinking with Pansy Parkinson in a beautiful drawing-room.”

“Every fortnight.” Neville completed for her and saw Hermione nodding.

“We did not become friends, Neville. Pansy and me. Our conversations were superficial… I noticed her absence the past year. She was there in February, but she was not present in June or October. Healer Shoji said she had moved to England for a couple of months to improve her knowledge of healing.” She explained

“She left because she was pregnant with Frank and her husband does not know,” Neville whispered, taping the end of Frank Sage’s little nose, and making him chuckle.

Hermione gave him a look, the ‘I’m called the Brightest Witch of our Age for a reason’ look. “I assumed, once you told me she was this perfect little angel’s mother. He behaves so much better than my goddaughter. Lily just would not sit still in anyone’s lap.” She said with a soft voice.

Neville nodded. “Lily still does not sit still, unless she has her little Sagie on her lap, like she calls him. Then she’s a perfect little princess.” He teased. He loved his Weasley-Potter niece with all his heart, but he swore her batteries are everlasting, she’s just a sphere of energy and she’s able to drain yours.

“My parents still go for an appointment every four months,” Hermione said, very quietly.

“When is your next visit? Can I… of course I can’t come, that’s idiotic. But can you give her a message from me?” He asked, he had sent her a letter at Christmas, but he had not received word from her since. He was not even sure it had been delivered.

Hermione placed her hand over his knee again. “It was last weekend. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I was not sure she would talk with me. And I did not want to get your hopes up or your heartbroken in the way. Even if I don’t understand why I can see how important her wellbeing is for you.” 

Neville smiled, squeezing Hermione’s hand. “You’re a good friend, Hermione. I never had any doubts about that. You helped me look for Trevor on the train and you did not even know me.”

She smiled at him. “I don’t think she knew that you and I were close friends, because she tried to make small talk about the weather and my parents' improvement. Like nothing had changed. I thought about playing her game, but I have enough of Slytherin games around here, to be honest. I swear, with Theo game nights and Astoria in the office…”

Neville chuckled, he had missed Theo and Dean’s game nights every Friday. But he was usually too tired to have drinks and lose galleons on Friday evenings with a baby at home. Thank Merlin. Because waking up with Frankie crying before he had a sober up potion, would be a nightmare.

“So I told her that Frank Sage had started crawling. And that he loved his little mirror and that the mirror was a wonderful piece of magic, and that made babysitting a child so easy.” Hermione recalled. “Oh, Neville, her smile. That moment before they put the mask on… She was proud but hurting at the same time.” Hermione shook her head. “I had my bag, you know… the one with the undetectable extension charm?”

Neville nodded, Hermione carried that bag everywhere. “Were you thinking of kidnapping her? Using _Petrificus Totalus_ on her like you did with me once in the Gryffindor common room?” He teased, but Hermione blushed, looking away.


	18. Saturday, February 18, 2006 - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville helps Hermione, and then finds someone else to help him...

“You forgave me for that,” Hermione said.

“I did. You were so proud, body binding another child, and Ron and Harry were just so scared watching you, I think that was the moment we all understood to never get on Hermione Granger’s bad side.” Neville explained. “But what about your beaded bag?”

“I had my muggle phone in there.” She said actually opening her bag and summoning it. A Nokia she had called it. She used it to keep in touch with her parents when she could not visit.

“Do you remember Christmas, when the Gryffindors met at Ron and Harry’s place?” She asked.

Neville nodded. Lily Weasley-Potter had just marched inside Longbottom estate and announced that she was taking Uncle Neville and Sagie to her home to celebrate Christmas Eve.

“Well… I used my mobile phone camera to capture some images and videos of that day…” She was looking through the little silver thing. 

“I remember… you said you were going to print a couple for me… Whatever that means.” He whispered, picking Frank once he reached for him.

“Yes… Well, I did not have the time to do it yet... So they’re still on my phone, and…I showed them for Pansy” She confessed, finally finding whatever she was looking for on mobile phone and showing him the same photographs to Neville. They were taken less than two months before, but Frank already seemed so much bigger. “I hope that’s okay.”

“I’m glad… I wish I could send her more pictures of Frank, I sent one in Christmas, as a belated Christmas card in case her husband opened it.” He said. “Gran helped me take the photographs… Frank looked just like a little doll.” 

“That was very sneaky of you, Neville. Hiding it as a Christmas card.” Hermione sounded impressed and Neville chuckled.

“I just… did not want her to get in trouble because of me, because I was careless.” He said looking at the videos that Hermione had filmed. Frank, and Lily, and the Brown-Finnegan children just having fun. “We need to repeat these meetings.”

Hermione frowned. “I love your company, but Lavender said next time we need to invite Parvati as well, and I don’t want those two reading my tea leaves. Again.” 

Neville chuckled. “Just drink coffee instead or use tea bags so there are no tea leaves at the end of your cup.”

“One time they ripped my teabag apart so they could read the leaves all the same. They’re terrible. Divination is such bullshit” She groaned.

“Hey! Hey, language, Hermione! There’s a baby here!” Neville covered Frank’s ears, but the infant only giggled. 

“I’m sorry. I sometimes forget. Do you have a swear jar? I always leave some sickles into Lily’s swear jar and I’ve been told she uses it to buy ice cream, not even books, ice cream.” Hermione rolled her eyes and Neville just laughed. “You will love books won’t you, little Frank, you will rather have books than ice cream.”

“Maybe he will like plants! Uncle Algie gave me my first snowdrop flower when I was 3!” Neville remembered with a smile. The plants had grown and grown and after a couple of vases filled with the white flowers, Gran had said it was enough, there was no need to fill more pots with it. 

“As you can see in your family, it seems the love for Herbology jumps generations, so only your grandson will once again be interested. Not Frank.” Hermione explained.

“I will laugh so hard when you have children of your own and they love divination!” The Gryffindor man teased with a smirk.

“Don’t! Don’t you even mention it! That will never happen! it cannot happen!” Hermione seemed ready to fight, at the simple thought that her offspring could not find divination a sham like she did. 

“Oh! Speaking of books…” Neville took the copy he had bought early that day. “Charlie Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode? They have a book together?” He asked, showing her the cover. 

“Oh… they have more than a book together!” The woman chuckled, stroking the cover. “This one is amazing! One of my favourites.”

“So they have more books? The lady in the bookstore recommended it for Frank,” He explained as the infant reached for the book, patting the different colours with enthusiasm.

“It seems maybe Frank will love his books!” Hermione grinned. “And yes, they have more books… they’re also the reason the Weasley family went to Romania for the weekend.”

“How so?” Nev asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They’re getting married. Millicent and Charlie. It’s their engagement party. It’s a surprise, it’s a surprise for the Weasleys, but Charlie told me in advance. I think he was trying to persuade me to come if I knew what would be celebrated.” She explained.

“But here you are…” Neville murmured. He would not push, but it seemed like Hermione had much to tell him, not only that she had met with Pansy, but something more. 

“Here I am…” She repeated, her eyes somewhere across the room.

“Do you want to tell me why? Or will you keep holding into it?” He asked. “Frankie, tell Aunt Hermione that she can share with us… you will not remember, and my mouth is a tomb. You can trust me. Nothing will change.” 

Hermione sighed. “I know, I know I can trust you… It’s just… It’s been so long, I thought I had closed that door before the turn of the century. After my... whatever you call my childhood crush with Ron ended, for the best, really.” She chuckled. “Charlie and I became close… if you know what I mean…”

Neville nodded. And now he understood why she had declined the invitation to Romania. “You don’t need to say anything else…” 

“I must… now that I started, I need to let it all go,” she said and Neville summoned a handkerchief from his pocket, giving it to her. “I’m not crying, Neville, but thank you.” The woman said, holding the piece of fabric tightly in her hands. “I knew it would never be something long-lasting, but it still hurts… See everyone around me finding a partner to share their life with… And I’m alone…” 

“Oh, Hermione, no… You’re not alone…” He told her, moving closer so he could have one arm wrapped around Hermione, and still hold Frank with his other arm. 

“I am… I have great friends that will always be there! I don’t doubt that, not one bit. But at the same time, there’s something wonderful about sharing a bed with someone, isn’t it?”

Neville kissed her forehead. He saw Hermione as a sister, and it was killing him watching her like this. “Didn’t you and Draco used to have an agreement… or whatever you two called it?” 

“He ended that almost a year ago…In June to be exact. He said work had been too demanding and that he would need to start doing nights as well… And that was a lie. Penelope told me his schedule kept being the same.” She explained. 

“Have you talked to him after that?” He asked

“No… the first and last time I saw him and spoke with him as when Frank here appeared at your home,” Hermione said, stroking the baby’s cheek. “And we did not even talk about us…”

“You two are so stubborn!” Neville rubbed his forehead. Even if Draco visited Longbottom Estate frequently, that was not a subject that they spoke about. He wishes he was, so he could help Hermione even more. Something clicked on his mind. “If I tell you that Frank might be the reason he ended up things, because you are too smart for your own good and you would, sooner or later, find out something he was working very hard to keep a secret of?” 

“What do you mean Frank was the reason?” 

“Pansy… she moved here, and Malfoy helped her during the pregnancy and with Frank before Pansy left him at my door…” He explained.

“He knew!? That little ferret knew? Oh! I’m going to hex him so badly that he will beg for-” 

“No, Hermione. He didn’t know I was the father… But I really think you should send him an owl, schedule a meeting, for some coffee or lunch or something…” Neville said. “You two were much easier to deal with when you were meeting regularly.”

“Are you saying I’m not easy to deal with?” Hermione raised her eyebrows, and Neville would rather deal with accusatory looks than a wand to his chest. 

“Hermione, you’re very hard to deal with, but I love you. I’m not sugar-coating it. I’m a single father now, I say it like I see it.” He said, getting up. “Thank you for the tea and I’m sure Frank here is very happy with his Aunt Hermione time. Send an owl or go to St Mungos. Just speak with him, for Godric’s sake.” 

“I can’t just go to St Mungos and ask to see Draco Malfoy, he’s a paediatrician healer and I’m an adult…” She said.

“Then… I’m sure an owl letter will work perfectly!” He said, hugging her one-armed. 

Hermione sighed. “I will see to it when I get home. Your daddy is so annoying sometimes, Frankie… He thinks he’s always right, but I love him. And I love you! I will visit you soon.”

“You better keep that promise, Hermione Granger,” Neville said before leaving the store. It broke his heart to tell a young boy that the store was close for inventory, he was just helping a friend, not shopping at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

He walked through the streets until he found A Cobra de Peluche. The door was opened, and he could see Mariana inside, behind the counter, a toddler settled on her hip as the Portuguese baker busied herself with the adorable little cupcakes on the showcase.

“May we come in?” Neville asked, knocking on the pastel green door.

“Of course, Neville and that adorable little boy. Matteo told me about your son, but we had not a chance to visit yet.” She put the little girl on the floor, that ran to the little play area on the corner. “Sit down, Neville. I will get some tea and something sweet, it’s the best antidote to a bad argument. And you, young lady, say hello to Neville. I thought you better!”

“Hi, Neville. Does your baby wants one of the snakes?” Sara asked, approaching him with a bucket filled with soft toys shaped like snakes in different colours.

Before Neville could even reply, Frank had reached for a blue one. “Hi, Sara. And yes, Frank does seem to want to play with one.” He chuckled. “Have you been helping your mother with the wedding cakes?” 

She nodded. “Yes, we made a chocolate cake.”

“That sounds very yummy,” Neville said as she turned back to the little play mat where there were other toys.

“Glad you think so, because here is a slice.” Mariana placed two plates on top of the table, and send the last one flying to the colourful mat where her youngest daughter.

“And you brought really tea,” Neville said, picking the cup with the shop logotype.

“You always say how much you like your tea… I remember, sometimes.” She chuckled, sipping on her little cup of coffee. “Eat your cake, Neville… and let me… oh, you’re such a chubby baby, Frank Longbottom.” She said picking the infant from his arms. “Deus, I cannot believe that two years ago Sara was this small.”

Neville chuckled. “They do indeed grow quickly.” The chamomile tea was soothing his nerves after the argument with Hannah and the conversation with Hermione.

“You don’t need to worry, dear. Hannah went back to the Leaky very quickly, and everyone went back to their lives. And until now, no one from the Daily Prophet came asks us for comments, so probably it will disappear. Now eat your chocolate cake.”

Neville nodded. “Thank you.” He felt a little better knowing that they did not catch enough attention for it to reach the newspaper. He did not need to see his face on the prophet. “Gran is back home, that’s also one of the reasons I have not been visiting the Romero household as much as before.”

Mariana nodded. “Matteo and I have 4 children, Neville. I remember how after Elis was born… we spend days in bed, just cuddling with a baby. Thinking we did this little pretty thing. And so I understand not wanting to invite anyone and not wanting to be invited anywhere.” She patted his hand.

“I don’t think I said it enough times. Romero helped me a lot when I joined the Auror Office. And you, you were like a -” Mariana interrupted him as she got up, Frank on her hip as she moved back to the kitchen.

“Go on, Neville, I can hear you from here. I hope you meant older sister by the way, because I’m way too young to be a grandmother, even from something as cute as your baby. _Tão Fofo!_ ”

“Yes, like the older sister I never had.” He continued. “You never liked Hannah…”

Mariana shrugged, coming back from the kitchen with a paper box. “I liked her well enough, she was your girlfriend at the time, and if you liked her, I liked her. Even if she thought it was smart to bring a dessert to a dinner hosted on a baker’s house.”

Neville chuckled, he had told Hannah that maybe some wine would be a great gift, but she had insisted on the Treacle Tart. He would never forget Mariana face when Hannah placed the dish in her hands.

“Would I like this little boy’s mother?” She asked. And Neville knew the conversation would lead there. Mariana was just curious. Even if she enjoyed the gossip, she was not one to spread it, she kept it for herself.

Neville smiled as Frank kept playing with the teddy snake, peacefully on Mariana’s lap, his little eyelids closing. “I don’t know… I don’t know her as well as I should. And she’s different from the girl I knew from school. She puts her family first, their wellbeing first, even if she gets hurt on the way.”

“Seems like my kind of girl. Maybe one day you can bring her for dinner. And we will see if she passes the test.” Mariana patted his cheek. “Now you have two options. You can either go home and put this adorable little man to sleep, or you can stay and in less than 15 minutes Matteo will be here and you’re going to go home with us.”

“Don’t take me wrong, I love you very much, but Gran is waiting for us, and Frank does not sleep very well out of his cot.”

Mariana chuckled. “Never, Neville. Another time. For now, here are some of those _ovos moles_ that you love, and don’t you dare ask me how much you owe me. Nothing.”

Neville nodded, accepting the sleeping infant into his arms. “I’m scared I will fail him…”

“Oh, meu amor.” She shook her head, stroking his cheek. “It’s okay to have doubts, but as long as you love him. You will never fail him, Neville. Trust in me. I have four of my own.”

“But you’re an amazing mother…”

“Oh, Neville. I have my doubts as well, every day. It’s part of being a parent. It just means you’re doing it right.” She said. “Now go home, put Frank to bed, eat one ovo mole and if you can have a little glass of Porto Wine, even better.” Mariana winked. “Sara, come say goodbye to Neville.”

“Bye, Neville!” The three-year-old said from her place on playing mat, surrounded by crayons, her mouth dirty with chocolate.

“Thank you for everything, Mariana.” He said, kissing her cheek.

“My doors are always open for you. Don’t forget that.”

Neville nodded, his heart and stomach soothed. Conversations with Mariana always made him feel better. With a smile on his face, and the argument with Hannah vanished from his mind, the Gryffindor went home.


	19. Wednesday, March 15, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Neville comes back from Hogwarts, surprises wait for him at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time jump and one more little chapter <3   
> I just love Gran so much <3

Neville had spent the last couple of days on Hogwarts, with Pomona. And he missed Frank dearly. He knew the boy was safe with his Gran, but being away from him was heart-breaking. And that feeling made him want to write to Pansy again, maybe send a couple more photographs.

But he couldn’t, what if someone else saw the letter? Her husband? A house-elf? He couldn’t out her secret, not when she did it to keep her sister safe. He had talked more and more with Theo and Draco, about her reasonings, about the importance of family, of shielding the innocence of Poppy Parkinson, that he never met. Maybe he would meet the young girl one day.

“I’m home!” Neville called as he moved out of the Floo, and hit his legs against a pouffe, almost falling on his face. _Why was that right in front of the fireplace?_ It hadn’t been there when he left three days ago. “Gran? Frankie?” 

“Upstairs, Neville!” Augusta said, in such a low voice, he was not sure how he had heard it. Probably his Auror training.

Neville dropped his bag on the floor. He would need to do the laundry later, but right now he only wanted to see his son. He rushed up the stairs, as quietly as he could, thinking the infant was most probably taking a nap.

He wouldn’t disturb his slumber, but maybe he could just look at him sleeping. So Neville was taken by surprise when he reached his own room and Frank’s crib was gone, along with the board of memories that he had made, the gum wrapper, the photographs that Pansy had sent, the drawings that Lily had made. Gone.

“Gran?” Neville asked, rushing to her room, but she wasn’t there. “Gran!” He called, panic spreading through him. _Where was his Grandmother? Where was his son?_

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and assumed a defensive stand. If someone had hurt them; if they were being held hostages on their own home.

And then a door on the hallway was opened, a door that usually was closed because the room served as storage, but Neville realized that someone had varnished the door, it looked brand new. He looked inside the room. It was a nursery, in different shades of blue. 

A beautiful white wood cot on one of the corners, a hot-air balloon mobile hovering over it, along with a baby blue sheer cotton canopy. It had a bumper pad with multi-coloured puffskeins that seemed to be sleeping. The quilt and pillowcase were simple, in light and dark blue dots. 

There was a rocking chair right beside the cot that had a folded blanket on top of it, Frank’s folded blanket he realized. A little shelf filled with baby books, including the new ones he had ordered, Charlie and Millicent’s collection.

The opposite wall had a changing table, a wardrobe, and a chest of drawers. And Neville was not sure he had enough baby clothes to fill all that space. A laundry bag shaped like an elephant stood proudly against the white furniture. And beside it, stood a potty chair shaped like a blue Occamy.

Neville did not even see his gran, sitting comfortably on a grey wingback chair and knitting. His eyes were focused on the little boy in the middle of the room, playing with some building beakers.

When Frank noticed his presence, he destroyed his little tower and raised his arms to Neville. It took three strides, and he was picking the boy, holding him against his chest. “Hi, baby. I missed you so much!”

“Oh, child…” Gussie said, almost chastising his anxiety, but she was smiling. “The first night away is always very hard. Your parents faked an Auror Call and visited in the middle of the night. But Frank behaved so well, such a good boy.”

Neville grinned, blowing a raspberry on his son's cheek. “Such a good boy for gammy. But… what is this?” He asked, looking around and focusing on all the things he hadn’t seen yet. 

A knob rack, with each handle being one of Hogwarts House symbols. A little bedside table, with dummies and rattles and some muslin squares. The board of memories like Neville called it, had been expanded and now it had even more photographs.

There were more toys in the room that Neville remembered existing in the house. A wagon, filled with soft toys that looked like the Hogwarts Express, was one of the most charming things he had ever seen. A chequered play mat with a rocking Granian and a baby gym with owls, phoenix, and other winged animals. 

Augusta just smiled. “Well, it was time for Frank to have his own room. He couldn’t just keep sleeping on yours, boy. It felt strange to walk into your quarters without you being there.” 

“But Gran, shouldn’t I be the one to make that decision?” Neville asked, sitting on the rocking chair. It was comfortable, and he could imagine sitting there with Frank, lulling him to sleep, or reading bedtime and daytime stories.

Augusta looked at him with disapproval. “You would never make that decision. And it isn’t like we don’t have the space. Empty rooms gathering dust, this is much better. And it’s just across the hall from you, you can be in your room and see Frank. The boy needs his own room.” She explained. “For Merlin’s sake, you need your own room back as well.”

“But he’s so young…” Neville said, watching his son with a smile. Frank was excitedly patting his cheek. “I missed you too, Frankie, so much.” But soon after, like any child, his attention shifted, this time to the hot air balloon mobile, spinning around. Neville could now see that between the balloons there were brooms as well.

“How did it go at Hogwarts?” Gran asked as she sat again, and Neville could see she was knitting what seemed to be a cardigan, in shades of red. “Are you still sure that’s the career you want?” 

Neville nodded. “I always had a tendency for Herbology, Gran. It was my favourite subject at Hogwarts and the one I got the higher grades.”

“I knew I should have stopped the bond you and Algie developed after the accident.” She shook her head, sipping the cup of tea that he had not realized she had brewed.

Neville held Frank more protectively in his arms. The accident, like Gran, called it, had been some of his biggest nightmares, drowning, heights, fire, until Neville displayed his magic. Old pureblood traditions and their fears that their magical line would end.

He would never put Frank through it. Never. And he would not let anyone do it either.

“You did a good job with the nursery, Gran,” Neville said after a few minutes of silence. “I was expecting more green than blue…”

Augusta hooted “Just because the boy has sage on his name, that doesn’t mean we shall fill the room with greyish green. When you were a baby, your parents had a discussion about what colour your nursery should be. Your mother wanted green and your father red. They settled in blue like they should have from the beginning, but they did not ask my opinion, did they?”

Neville chuckled. Gran was always right, it was a lesson he had learned a long time ago. “And you bought all these new things for Frank?” 

“Well, I had not had the chance to spoil my great-grandchild yet, and that mirror his mother sent is very helpful.” She said.

Neville looked at the wishing mirror. It had been an invaluable gift. Sometimes when Frank was really fussy and Neville couldn’t understand what he wanted, what would put a smile on his face, the mirror would tell him. He had been so confused when once he had seen the sun, but he took Frank for a walk by the Greenhouse, and the infant gurgled, trying to reach for the warm light.

“How did it help you decorate the nursery?” Neville asked confused, it was not like Frank could wish for such concrete things.

“When that little boy was displeased with something, he would touch the mirror and the sun would appear, and I knew it was time to change it because he wanted to leave. And we would take a little walk.” Gussie said with a grin. “And maybe I am not a charms master like your grandpa was, but I can change the colour and shape of some toys and make them look presentable.” 

“It’s perfect, Gran. Thank you for all your hard work.”

“My tea is cold so I’ll put a new kettle on, and you can tell me how it really went at Hogwarts.” She said, getting up. “And bring the little fox comfort blanket. He did not let go of it these last few days.”

Neville summoned the toy, an orangey fox on top of a crochet blanket in different shades of blue, like the night sky. “Gran? You made this?” Neville asked, following her to the kitchen.

“Obviously. I’ve been working on it since Christmas.” She said with a smile. “It took me a little longer than I was expecting because I wanted it to be perfect, but his smile was worth all the hours working on it.” 

“You are really in love with Frank…” Neville whispered, sitting down, and thanking Gran for the cuppa that she placed on front of him. “I had once been terrified that you would-”

“Do not finish that sentence, Neville Longbottom!” Gran raised one finger threateningly. Neville would always be more scared when Augusta raised a finger instead of her wand. “That boy is my blood, and I will always love him. I was very surprised when you told me about his parentage, maybe shocked it’s the right word.”

Neville took a deep breath, looking at Frank on his highchair, playing with the toy, oblivious to the conversation his family members were having. Augusta placed her hand over his, patting it gently. “ Not because of who Pansy was or what mistakes the child made during the war, but because of you, darling, I was scared that everything was falling apart around you because of me, because I left.”

“No, Gran… it wasn’t your fault, of course, it wasn’t your fault. How could it be your fault?” He asked, kissing Frank’s forehead before crossing the table, and wrapping his arms around his grandmother. She seemed so small like this, Neville was not sure he wanted to let go. “When you left I was already a Constable, I had finished my Auror Training and you were so proud.” 

“I’m still proud of you. It’s just… maybe if I had stayed you would still be an Auror, and you would not have brought-”

“And we would not have Frank in our lives, Gran.” Neville interrupted. “I was already unhappy in the Auror Office before Frank, and even before Pansy. If I’m being honest, it wasn’t something I saw myself doing for the rest of my life.”

“And are you happy now? Growing plants and selling them?” She asked. Frank made a cooing sound, summoning Neville and Gussie attention back to him. They both laughed and Gran summoned a blue container from the pantry and gave Frank a teething biscuit that he took with a huge grin. “Good boy, eat your biscuit.”

Neville nodded. “Yes, Gran. And I think I can only be happier from now on.”

Gran smiled, kissing his forehead. “In that case, I can only be happy as well. And I will always be here to support you.”

The Gryffindor smiled, holding his grandmother in his arms again, the cups of tea forgotten on the kitchen table once again and Frank smiling on his chair, nibbling on his biscuit, and making a mess. But at that moment, life is good, and Neville is happy.


End file.
